


Wonderwall

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come trovare l’amore nonostante un fratello dalla dubbia ironia, un adorabile ragazzino dispettoso, una “zitella” acida e una vagabonda imprevedibile. Il tutto inciampando in delle paranoie sulla differenza d’età.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 04-06-2009.

  
  
“ _Today was gonna be the day?_ /Oggi sarebbe stato il giorno?  
 _But they'll never throw it back to you._ /Ma non ti daranno mai un’opportunità.”  
 _Wonderwall_ \- Oasis  
  
Non mi sono mai piaciuti i ragazzi biondi. Così, a pelle.  
Del resto pensavo, e lo penso tuttora, che in genere io ai biondi non piaccio. Eppure i miei ricordi di lui iniziano proprio dai suoi capelli biondi.  
  
 _Si riporta una ciocca dietro l’orecchio per liberare la visuale, fissa i suoi occhi grandi e chiari nei miei, sorride._  
  
Tutto qui, inizia più o meno da quel momento.  
  
Non sempre, e per fortuna, quando incontriamo una persona intuiamo subito quanto ci cambierà la vita, perlopiù ci basiamo sulle sensazioni: constatiamo se lui o lei sia piacevole o meno. Quando ho visto lui per la prima volta ho pensato solo due cose: la prima che era troppo biondo, la seconda che era anche _figo_.  
 _Figo_. Avevo diciotto anni, solo qualche tempo dopo avrei sostituito quest’aggettivo con un altro, e sia chiaro: non gli ho mai detto che ho pensato fosse figo, mi riderebbe in faccia.  
  
Ci sono stati giorni in cui avrei dato tutta me stessa pur di vederlo ridere. Non credo che nessuno provi quello che io provo per lui.  
  
Dicevo. Mi chiamo Clara e all’epoca avevo diciotto anni e una vita davanti a me, su cui si stendeva un lussuoso tappeto rosso fatto di progetti. Non ero sicura delle mie capacità, ma di una cosa ero invece certissima: avrei salvato il mondo. A quell’età, in fondo, o si vuole salvare il mondo, o del mondo frega poco meno che niente; le vie di mezzo sono rare, anche se esistono.  
La mia vita era scandita da compiti in classe, lunghi viaggi in autobus per arrivare a scuola, musica nelle orecchie e un libro qualsiasi sempre nella tracolla, discussioni in famiglia dovute alla tensione della crisi economica di quegli anni e amicizie che dovevano essere per sempre. Ero una ragazzina, niente di più, niente di meno.  
Il mondo degli adulti era lontano, faceva capolino solo quando a tavola con i miei e mio fratello analizzavamo se saremmo arrivati alla fine del mese, e mi consideravo una ragazza mediocre, passabile. Bassa più degli standard, castana con occhi castani standard, sovrappeso standard: dimenticabile.   
Non cercavo principi azzurri perché non credevo e non credo nelle favole, e tutto sommato credevo fermamente che prima o poi avrei inciampato nell’amore per caso: non c’era bisogno di farmi carina e scorazzare su e giù per il centro storico tutti i sabato pomeriggio, - il sabato uscivo solo per distrarmi, non per flirtare – un giorno avrei incontrato qualcuno, presto o tardi sarebbe successo qualcosa. Non mi sentivo neanche sola.  
  
La solitudine l’avrei conosciuta _dopo_.  
  
Mio fratello Fabrizio è più grande di me di due anni, andava già all’università quando dei nuovi vicini vennero a sistemarsi nell’appartamento accanto al nostro. Lui è molto più curioso di me: una mattina, mentre i vicini continuavano a traslocare, lo sorpresi fuori dalla porta a rovistare dentro uno scatolone aperto.  
\- Fab! Che cazzo stai facendo?! – lo rimproverai legandomi i capelli in tutta fretta, per poi chiamare l’ascensore. Lui alzò le spalle con aria annoiata.  
\- Sto provando a vedere che tipi siano i nostri nuovi vicini. –   
\- Frugando fra la loro roba? Non è educato! –   
\- Lo scatolone era aperto, ho visto che era pieno di portafoto e volevo vedere se per caso i vicini avessero un figlio della tua età: niente, ci sono solo foto di un bambino. – alzai gli occhi ed entrai nell’ascensore irritata; lui mi seguì.  
\- Vuoi smetterla di cercarmi un fidanzato? –   
\- Che c’è di male? –  
\- Si può sapere perché ti preoccupa così tanto il fatto che io non pensi ad avere una storia? –   
\- È qualcosa che ti rende seriamente anomala rispetto alle altre ragazze! – ribatté seccato.   
\- Non vedo cosa ci sia di così anomalo! – sbuffai.  
\- Ai miei tempi, in classe, tutte le ragazze non facevano altro che raccontarsi dei loro incontri, si smaltavano le unghie durante la ricreazione e si truccavano di nascosto dietro un libro all’ultima ora. Dopo, all’uscita, i loro fidanzati le aspettavano sui motorini o in macchina. Tu, no! Tu al massimo con le amiche parli di libri e musica! E non ti trucchi mai! –  
Uscimmo dall’ascensore e gli lanciai una frecciatina.  
\- Fab, sei gay? –   
\- No! – rispose sulla difensiva.  
\- E allora finiscila di pensare a cosa fanno o non fanno le ragazze: sembra quasi che se potessi lo faresti tu al posto mio! – sorrisi sarcasticamente e lo vidi darmi le spalle furioso andando verso la sua auto; io avrei preso l’autobus.   
Mi misi paziente alla fermata, poggiandomi di spalle alla pensilina, e strinsi a me l’enorme vocabolario di latino: quel giorno avrei avuto un compito in classe.   
E così i vicini avevano un bambino: sperai che non facesse baccano tutto il tempo e sospirai sconsolata.  
  
Avere una versione di latino in classe alle ultime due ore di sei è qualcosa di epico.   
Sveglia dalle 6,30 del mattino per prendere l’autobus alle 7,10, - per arrivare a scuola quasi un’ora dopo - quando avevo un compito in classe alle ultime due ore, per giungervi almeno parzialmente lucida, mi attaccavo quasi letteralmente al distributore di bibite giù all’ingresso: caffè, caffè, caffè. Per giunta, quell’anno, le due ore di Latino settimanali congiunte erano precedute da due ore di Educazione Fisica: io e i miei compagni ci ritrovavamo ogni volta a fare la versione in classe sudati, accaldati, stravolti e, soprattutto, deliranti.  
Uscita da scuola mi affrettai a comprare una bottiglietta d’acqua al chiosco davanti ai cancelli, dopo corsi a prendere l’autobus, o avrei saltato la coincidenza che mi avrebbe riportata a casa.  
Ascoltavo della musica col lettore mp3, stringendo fra le braccia il vocabolario quasi fosse un peluche antistress, insoddisfatta del compito che avevo svolto. L’autobus era già quasi vuoto e le mie amiche erano scese qualche fermata prima. La mia attenzione cadde su un ragazzino con uno zaino.  
Sembrava confuso, incerto, lo sguardo gli saettava da un finestrino all’altro, ed era talmente biondo e di una bellezza così tipicamente nordica che pensai fosse straniero. Immaginai anche che fosse giusto qualche anno più piccolo di me, al massimo di quattro anni. Mi tolsi gli auricolari e mi avvicinai a lui.  
\- Serve aiuto? – gli domandai.  
\- Non ricordo bene la mia fermata, sono qui in città da poco. – ammise. La sua voce non rivelò alcun accento straniero e improvvisamente, a guardarlo bene da vicino, mi sembrò anche un po’ più piccolo.   
\- È molto lontana da qui Via Berardi? – aggiunse.  
\- No, ci siamo quasi. A che altezza devi scendere? All’inizio, alla fine o nel mezzo? – si grattò la testa dubbioso.  
\- Forse è meglio nel mezzo. – rise nervosamente.  
\- Allora scendiamo insieme, io vivo lì vicino. –   
\- Oh, grazie! – rispose sollevato.  
Arrivati alla fermata, gli feci cenno di scendere con me.  
\- Le facciate dei palazzi ti dicono niente? – gli chiesi. – Ti ricordi la zona? –   
\- Uhm. Di là! – indicò un punto alle mie spalle con fare deciso; mi fece tenerezza e lo seguii.  
\- Da quanto tempo sei qui? – provai a fare conversazione.  
\- Solo da un paio di giorni. Stamattina è stato papà ad accompagnarmi a scuola, e mi ha detto di prendere lo scuolabus per tornare a casa, ma io ho voluto fare di testa mia! – sorrise furbo.  
\- Lo scuolabus? – mi sorpresi. – Vai alle medie? –   
\- Sì! –   
Quel ragazzino era alto quanto me e frequentava la scuola media.  
Immaginai che in quel momento delle balle di fieno stessero rotolando alle mie spalle, a testimonianza del gelo che era calato su di me. Ma quello fu niente rispetto a dopo.  
\- Oh, ecco! È questo il palazzo! – esclamò fermandosi di colpo.  
Alzai gli occhi e vidi che quello era anche il _mio_ palazzo. Due colpi uno dietro l’altro.  
\- Abiti per caso al terzo piano? –   
\- Sì. Come hai fatto a indovinare? – sgranò gli occhi.  
Mi voltai a guardarlo basita.  
\- Mi sa che siamo vicini di appartamento. –   
Mi sorrise in un modo così aperto e solare che non credevo possibile, non credevo nemmeno che qualcuno potesse sorridere così; mi prese entrambe le mani e quasi urlò di gioia.  
\- Che bello! Non pensavo avrei conosciuto qualcuno così presto! Adesso ho qualcuno con cui parlare! – m’intenerii ancora una volta: sì, era proprio un bambino.   
\- Io mi chiamo Michael, tu? –   
\- Clara, - sorrisi. – mi chiamo Clara. -   
Prendemmo l’ascensore insieme.  
\- Come mai vi siete trasferiti qui? –   
\- Papà ha ricevuto un’offerta di lavoro interessante e, considerando che avrei comunque cambiato scuola, ha accettato. – non capii subito quello che intendesse.  
\- In che senso avresti cambiato scuola? –   
\- Ho iniziato le medie quest’anno. Abbiamo passato i primi mesi in un appartamento più piccolo, poi abbiamo trovato questo. –   
Aveva undici anni. _Undici_. “Mio Dio, - pensai. – ma come crescono i bambini di oggi?”  
Non che avessi avuto chissà quali pensieri poco casti su di lui, ma sembrava sul serio avesse almeno quattordici anni!  
Arrivati davanti al pianerottolo mi sorrise speranzoso.  
\- Posso venire a trovarti qualche volta? –   
Penso che i suoi occhioni e le sue fossette avrebbero fatto venire voglia di scompigliargli i capelli strillando “checcarino!” a qualsiasi ragazza con un briciolo d’istinto materno, come resistergli? Quando sarebbe cresciuto avrebbe fatto strage di cuori.  
\- Certo! –   
  
All’inizio Michael si presentò a casa mia due volte alla settimana, ma entro poche settimane venne a trovarmi un paio di ore quasi tutti i giorni.  
Era un bambino molto tranquillo, non mi disturbava affatto, cominciai anche a preparargli la merenda il sabato pomeriggio. Si sedeva sul mio letto mentre io studiavo e faceva i suoi compiti, difficilmente mi chiedeva aiuto: scoprii che era molto orgoglioso e testardo.  
Mi raccontò che suo padre stava cercando una baby sitter per lui, perché per lavoro restava quasi tutto il giorno fuori casa, ma lui gli diceva che da solo stava benissimo e che non doveva preoccuparsi. Michael mi confidò che suo padre si sarebbe arrabbiato tantissimo se avesse saputo che veniva da me quasi tutti i giorni, perché non voleva che disturbasse nessuno.  
\- Io e papà siamo abituati a fare tutto da soli e a prendere qualsiasi decisione insieme: mi ha cresciuto per i primi anni con i nonni e poi da solo. Per alcuni versi capisco perché voglia assumere una baby sitter, ma per altri preferirei non avere nessun estraneo a casa, non so se capisci… -   
Sì, adesso capivo perfettamente perché Michael fosse così maturo per la sua età e perché cercasse a suo modo l’indipendenza tornando a casa da solo, invece che con lo scuolabus. Capivo anche perché suo padre ci tenesse a non disturbare nessuno: sicuramente avevano sempre superato parecchi problemi da soli e Michael voleva che suo padre capisse quanto lui desiderasse aiutarlo e sostenerlo a sua volta.  
Non chiesi mai di sua madre: intuii che se parlava sempre e solo del suo papà il perché doveva essere palese, sarebbe stato poco delicato da parte mia indagare in modo esplicito.  
\- Che lavoro fa tuo papà? –   
\- L’ingegnere informatico! – rispose con enfasi. – Mio papà è davvero figo! – risi di cuore a quell’affermazione, ma non per prenderlo in giro: gli brillavano gli occhi quando parlava di lui.  
Il modo cocciuto in cui non voleva estranei fra lui e suo padre, però, mi fece venire qualche sospetto.  
\- Michael, tuo padre ha una fidanzata? –   
\- Sì. – assentì con un broncio. – Una zitella acida! – risi.  
\- Ma se sta con tuo padre come può essere una zitella? –   
\- Quando la vedrai lo penserai anche tu! –   
\- Ma non ti piace lei o non ti piace che ci sia qualcuno fra voi due? –   
\- Non mi piace lei, non è all’altezza di papà! – ribatté, con la bocca piena della torta al cioccolato che avevo preparato per lui. – Te l’ho detto, lui è figo, merita una donna figa! – misi i palmi delle mani sotto il mento e sorrisi.  
\- Come sei precoce! E cosa penserebbe papà del fatto che fra lui e te adesso ci sono io? Ci vediamo di nascosto! –   
\- Tu sei _tu_! – m’indicò deciso col dito. – E sei una brava persona! Non sei una zitella acida! – alzai gli occhi verso l’orologio sulla parete della cucina.  
\- Devo andare a prepararmi, adesso. – gli dissi, mettendo in un contenitore un paio di fette di torta che poi lui avrebbe nascosto nello zaino. Certe volte mi sentivo in colpa ad aiutarlo a far le cose di nascosto, e di certo i dolci che gli davo erano un invito a continuare a far tutto di nascosto anche il prossimo sabato, ma immaginarlo solo a casa mi faceva stringere il cuore. E poi, in fondo, ero una ragazzina anch’io, lo capivo, in qualche modo mi entusiasmava essere sua complice.  
Qualche tempo dopo, per il rapporto che si sviluppò fra me e lui successivamente, non avrei mai più fatto cose simili.   
Lo salutai consegnandogli dei DVD di film animati che lui avrebbe detto a suo padre gli avessero prestato dei suoi compagni di scuola.  
Ricordo bene che mi preparai provando ad immaginare che tipo di persona potesse essere il papà di Michael. Era un ingegnere informatico e, per una strana sequenza di pensieri, lo immaginai magrissimo, pallido, con un po’ di barba, un paio di occhiali e un maglione infeltrito. Ricordo perfino bene che lo immaginai con un maglione dal colore assurdo, tipo verde bottiglia, con sotto una camicia a righe.  
Ammetto che nella mia testa il papà di Michael fosse un uomo vicino ai quarant’anni con la faccia da tonto, lo ammetto candidamente.  
Uscita dal palazzo mi alzai il colletto del giubbotto e mi misi gli auricolari del lettore mp3 nelle orecchie. Andare a fare un giretto al centro con le amiche era per me quasi un rito il sabato pomeriggio, anche se di solito non mi piacevano molto i negozi dove andavano le altre: loro amavano comprare vestiti, io avrei volentieri passato tutto il pomeriggio rintanata in libreria.  
Come al solito mi appoggiai alla pensilina e iniziai a fissare la strada alla mia sinistra, aspettando di vedere l’autobus per il centro storico spuntare da un momento all’altro. Quando mi stancai abbassai lo sguardo e i miei occhi incontrarono qualcosa che li portarono a spalancarsi: un paio di scarpe da ginnastica nere indossate da due piedi a dir poco enormi.  
Non sono mai stata una feticista dei piedi, ma avendo i piedi molto, molto piccoli, vedere dei piedi molto, molto grandi, m’incuriosisce come poche cose. Alzai lentamente lo sguardo per vedere a chi appartenessero quella sorta di pinne da sub umane, incontrando prima un paio di jeans scuri indossati da un paio di gambe chilometriche, poi una felpa nera dalla cui tasca spuntava un cavo di un ipod, per poi fermarmi sul volto dell’essere più biondo che io avessi mai visto dopo Michael - nemmeno lui era così biondo.   
Per “essere biondo” il mio cervello intendeva una qualsiasi persona con tratti nordici, e se Michael mi era sembrato tedesco, lui mi sembrò decisamente norvegese, per dire. Non solo: il mio cervello in quel momento registrò anche che quel tizio era veramente, ma veramente _figo_ , alla faccia della sua _biondaggine_.   
Stupita, distolsi lo sguardo prima che mi sorprendesse a guardarlo come un’idiota con la bava alla bocca; scossi la testa provando a darmi un tono: non ero certo una qualsiasi ragazzina cha andava in brodo di giuggiole non appena vedeva un bel ragazzo, e non vedevo perché mai avrei dovuto iniziare ad esserlo in proprio in quel momento. Però…  
Però, come avrebbe detto una mia compagna di classe, che male c’era nel guardare tutta quella “roba buona”? Eravamo ad una fermata dell’autobus in un qualsiasi sabato pomeriggio, che possibilità avevo di rincontrarlo? Anche se avessi fatto la figura dell’idiota, qualora mi avesse beccato a fissarlo, non l’avrei rivisto mai più, quindi perché mai avrebbe dovuto importarmene qualcosa?  
Quasi mi misi a ridere pensando che Fab sarebbe stato orgoglioso di me: finalmente _guardavo_ un uomo! Ero _normale_!  
Mi allontanai di qualche passo e iniziai a guardarlo con discrezione. Già solo per l’altezza non sarei mai stata alla sua portata, nel senso che non gli arrivavo nemmeno sotto l’ascella: doveva essere alto più di un metro e novanta. Aveva gli occhi grandi verdi-azzurri e i capelli abbastanza lunghi da essere legati in un piccolo codino sulla nuca; doveva avere tra i venticinque e i trent’anni al massimo.  
Lo vidi rimboccarsi le maniche: dai polsi in su le sue braccia erano piene di tatuaggi dai colori scuri, e alle orecchie aveva più di un orecchino. No, decisamente non era alla mia portata: io ero molto più _normale_.  
Misi le mani in tasca e ripresi a guardare la strada nella speranza che l’autobus arrivasse presto.  
Qualcuno si avvicinò a me di soppiatto.  
\- Scusa, hai da accendere? – aggrottai le sopracciglia vedendo pararsi davanti a me un ragazzo dagli occhi arrossati e con l’alito che puzzava di alcool già alle 16,30 del pomeriggio.  
\- No, non fumo. – risposi atona, sperando che la conversazione finisse lì.  
\- Sei da sola? –   
\- No, - mentii. – sto aspettando le mie amiche. –   
\- Come ti chiami? –   
\- Scusa, ma vado di fretta. – fortunatamente l’autobus stava arrivando.  
\- Stai andando anche tu al centro? – andai nel panico: dovevo trovare una scusa immediatamente, o far finta di conoscere una ragazza qualsiasi che passasse di lì, fingendo così di non esser più sola.  
\- Se non l’hai ancora capito non è interessata. – disse una voce profonda alla mia destra.  
Mi voltai e con mia grande sorpresa vidi il ragazzo biondo venire verso di noi togliendosi gli auricolari.  
\- È con te, amico? – gli domandò l’altro, guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Sì, è con me. – per tutta risposta quello alzò le spalle, girò sui tacchi e andò via ciondolando. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo e proprio in quell’attimo l’autobus si fermò davanti a me.  
\- Grazie. – gli dissi; lui annuì, rindossò gli auricolari e tornò alla pensilina.  
Salì sull’autobus e lo guardai fino a quando non fu una figura lontana: allora ho creduto fermamente che non l’avrei mai più rivisto.  
  
“ _Today is gonna be the day_ /Oggi sarà il giorno  
 _That they're gonna throw it back to you_ /in cui ti verrà data di nuovo un'opportunità.”  
 _Wonderwall_ – Oasis  
  
Mio fratello mi fece notare che se il padre di Michael avesse scoperto che suo figlio veniva di nascosto da noi l’avrebbe presa malissimo, e sarebbe stato un peccato se le nostre famiglie avessero litigato. Non potei dargli torto: convinsi Michael a dire la verità a suo padre.  
Il ragazzino si rifiutò categoricamente e mio fratello intervenne di nuovo.  
\- Clara, perché non ti proponi come baby sitter? –   
\- Sììììì!!! – gridò entusiasta Michael.  
\- Cosa?! Ma è una responsabilità enorme! – protestai.  
\- In fondo sei già la sua baby sitter, e per qualsiasi evenienza ti troveresti vicino casa. –   
Era vero, e tutto sommato non mi costava nulla trascorrere un paio di ore con Michael a casa sua piuttosto che a casa mia.  
Fu così che un lunedì sera, prima di cena, andai a casa di Michael per aspettare con lui suo padre.  
Il loro appartamento mi sorprese: l’arredamento era quasi tutto bianco e nero, moderno; non c’era nessuna foto di sua madre, solo un paio di foto di quando lui era piccolo.  
Insistette per farmi vedere camera sua, scoprendo così che era davvero molto ordinato e preciso e che quella stanza pullulava di diavolerie tecnologiche di cui io, una persona a cui bastava che il proprio cellulare potesse mandare SMS e fare telefonate, intuivo poco e niente le funzioni.  
La porta del bagno era socchiusa, intravidi un accappatoio nero… forse un uomo come quello che avevo immaginato non avrebbe arredato casa sua così e avrebbe scelto un accappatoio di un colore più classico, tipo avorio. O forse ragionavo troppo per stereotipi.  
Quando Michael finì di farmi fare il tour della sua stanza e del corridoio, mi trascinò di nuovo in cucina; subito dopo scattò la serratura della porta dell’ingresso.  
Ero calma, sapevo che solitamente facevo una buona impressione agli adulti, ero quel genere di ragazza usata per far stare tranquilli i genitori: se le altre dicevano che anche io sarei uscita con loro, i rispettivi genitori ne sarebbero stati più che lieti e rasserenati. Tuttavia…  
\- Mickey? Sei in cucina? –   
Quella voce fece scattare qualcosa nella mia testa, ma prima ancora che riuscissi a capire bene _cosa_ e a realizzare che quella fosse la voce di una persona _giovane_ lui fu sulla porta.  
Non ero preparata ad affrontare un padre così giovane.  
Non ero preparata ad affrontare un padre così bello.  
Michael aveva ragione, suo padre era _figo_. Era _quel_ figo, quello della fermata dell’autobus, l’unico uomo che io avessi mai guardato in modo semplicemente indecente.  
Mentalmente ripetei in loop la parola “cazzo”.  
 _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo._  
Lui mi vide, si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, fissò gli occhi nei miei con aria sorpresa e sorrise.  
\- _Tu_? Tu sei Clara? – mi aveva riconosciuto, si ricordava di me.  
Avrei voluto dirgli “Sì, io sono Clara e tu sei quello che ho fissato come un’assatanata. Voglio morire.”   
Mi schiarii la voce.  
\- Si, piacere, Clara. – allungai una mano mentre Michael gli saltava al collo.  
\- Piacere, Alex. Mickey, puoi lasciarci un po’ da soli? –   
\- Va bene! – rispose correndo in camera sua.  
\- Prego. – mi fece cenno di sedermi; lui si sedette accanto a me, al capotavola.  
\- Da quanto tempo mio figlio ti disturba? – mi domandò sorridendo.  
Sentire dire “mio figlio” da un ragazzo così giovane mi suonò stranissimo, ma in quel momento mi furono chiare moltissime cose, fra cui il perché l’avesse cresciuto prima con i nonni e in parte il perché fossero soli. Mi chiesi quanti anni avesse sul serio e a che età avesse avuto Michael, ma ovviamente tenni quelle domande per me.  
\- Michael non mi ha mai disturbata, - scossi la testa. – è un ragazzino molto buono ed educato: non ha mai approfittato della mia pazienza e della mia ospitalità. – lui incrociò le braccia al petto sospirando, e assunse un’espressione più seria.  
\- Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire. – Avendolo educato da solo immaginai quanto davvero la cosa gli facesse piacere.  
\- Mi fa piacere anche che tu l’abbia convinto a dirmelo. – aggiunse. Mi sentii un po’ in colpa: fosse stato per me non l’avrei mai convinto.  
\- Mickey non vuole una baby sitter, - continuò. – non vuole un’estranea in casa, però tu gli sei molto simpatica: a quanto pare ha una cotta per te. – arrossii furiosamente.  
\- Non è vero. – lui sorrise appena.  
\- Comunque non credo che avrò altre possibilità di trovare una baby sitter che gli piaccia: io non faccio nulla senza il suo accordo, però voglio che anche la tua famiglia sia d’accordo. –   
\- Eh? – ero perplessa.  
\- Sono un ragazzo padre, sto quasi tutto il giorno fuori casa per lavoro: non mi ci vuole tanto a capire cosa possa pensare la gente di me. Voglio che i tuoi siano d’accordo. –   
Tacqui, aveva ragione. Passava così tanto tempo al lavoro che forse gran parte dei nostri condomini non sapevano nemmeno chi lui fosse, ma presto o tardi l’avrebbero saputo: le malelingue sono sempre esistite e sempre esisteranno e si sarebbero scatenate alla notizia della sua presenza, e ancor più alla mia in casa sua. I miei non si sarebbero di certo scandalizzati, li conoscevo bene: dopo aver visto quanto era educato Michael non avrebbero mai pensato male di suo padre, ma era giusto che lo sapessero.  
\- Va bene. – dissi infine; lui assentì.  
Accordarci sulla possibile cifra per il mio stipendio fu per me imbarazzante, sia perché non avevo la minima idea di a quanto potesse ammontare la cifra per uno stipendio da baby sitter, sia perché stare con Michael per me non era un lavoro, anzi. Però a casa avevamo bisogno di soldi e questa mia entrata non avrebbe di certo fatto male. Ci accordammo su una cifra e dopo raggiungemmo Michael in camera sua.  
Non appena mi vide saltò giù dal letto e mi buttò le braccia al collo.  
\- Allora? – domandò a suo padre.  
\- Domani ci darà una risposta. –   
\- Come domani? – protestò guardandomi dispiaciuto. – Avevi detto che volevi essere la mia baby sitter! –   
\- Prima devo parlare con i miei genitori. – gli dissi arruffandogli i capelli e tempestandogli le guance di baci. Per un attimo mi ero scordata della presenza di suo padre, e quando alzai lo sguardo lo vidi osservarci incuriosito; più tardi constatai che per lui doveva essere la prima volta che vedeva suo figlio lasciarsi coccolare da qualcuno che non faceva parte della sua famiglia, vista la sua riluttanza ad accogliere estranei in casa.  
\- Perché non resti a cena? – m’invitò Michael.  
\- Non posso: a casa mi aspettano. – pensai che suo padre avrebbe gradito che io prima ottenessi il permesso dei miei.  
\- Va bene. – si lamentò.  
\- Su, oggi avete già trascorso molto tempo insieme. – ma lui in risposta gli fece una linguaccia per poi stamparmi un bacione sulla guancia; suo padre lo guardò ironicamente torvo.  
Lasciammo Michael in camera e mi accompagnò alla porta.  
\- Nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo, - mi disse davanti alla porta. – ho avuto Mickey quando avevo diciassette anni e per quasi sei anni l’ho cresciuto insieme ai miei genitori, in Germania. Mio padre è italiano, mia madre tedesca. –   
\- Ah. – probabilmente dovevo avere un’aria da imbecille in quel momento.  
\- Poi siamo stati un po’ qua e là, fino a quando non ho trovato un buon lavoro. –   
\- Capisco. – annuii.  
La sua incredibile pacatezza mi destabilizzava: ai miei occhi stonava incredibilmente con tutto il resto del suo look. Lui e Michael erano decisamente una famiglia bizzarra. E io sarei stata al servizio di loro due, _insieme_.  
Ci salutammo.  
  
Come sospettavo i miei non ebbero nulla in contrario, furono d’accordo anche sulla cifra pattuita, e fu così che divenni una figura costante nella vita di Michael, che cominciai a chiamare Mickey, e suo padre, che cominciai a chiamare Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
  
“ _Backbeat the word was on the street_ /Cala il ritmo, è di dominio pubblico  
 _That the fire in your heart is out_ /Che quel calore nel tuo cuore si è spento  
 _I'm sure you've heard it all before_ /Sono sicuro che hai ne hai già sentito parlare.”  
 _Wonderwall_ – Oasis  
  
Stando a stretto contatto con i due, scoprii che spesso finivano per parlarsi in tedesco, quando Alex doveva rimproverare il figlio o quando dovevano commentare qualcosa in mia presenza. Per me quella lingua era e resterà sempre un ammasso di suoni gutturali, poco piacevoli alle mie orecchie e che non capirò mai.   
Quando assistevo alle loro conversazioni in tedesco mi sembrava sempre di spiare qualcosa che apparteneva solo a loro, e forse era per questo che davanti a me parlavano in una lingua che non conoscevo: per creare attimi solo loro, di cui avevano bisogno.  
In tedesco si svolgevano anche la maggior parte delle telefonate che ricevevano i due. C’era un nome che si ripeteva sempre: Steph. Il cellulare di Alex, uno smartphone - nero, neanche a dirlo - squillava, lui rispondeva, rideva visibilmente contento, parlava per un po’ in tedesco e poi chiamava suo figlio.  
\- Mickey, è Steph. – e il ragazzino correva felice ad impossessarsi del telefono.  
Non chiesi mai chi fosse Steph, non mi sembrava affar mio, e il fatto che non doveva neanche lontanamente esserlo era rafforzato dal fatto che parlassero in tedesco.   
Dopo due settimane conoscevo bene casa loro e mi muovevo tranquillamente in cucina, dove preparavo personalmente la merenda per Mickey.  
Un pomeriggio andai da loro un po’ prima: Alex mi disse che gli avevano anticipato un’importantissima riunione di lavoro e mi chiese se potevo fare un paio di ore extra; accettai.  
Non seppe dirmi a che ora sarebbe tornato, ma era sicuro che non sarebbe rientrato per cena, così decisi di proporre a Mickey di fare una pizza insieme, per intrattenerlo un po’.  
La cosa entusiasmò il ragazzino enormemente, sperai solo di non rendere la cucina un campo di battaglia con ciotole e farina ovunque.  
Alle due del pomeriggio io e Mickey eravamo in cucina a pesare insieme gli ingredienti, e non ricordo più perché ma avevo trovato divertente l’idea di intonare insieme “Per fare un tavolo ci vuole il legno, per fare il legno ci vuole l’albero, per fare l’albero ci vuole il seme…”   
Arrivati a “ci vuole un fiore” la mia O si fece straordinariamente lunga e flebile: Alex entrò in cucina vestito con un completo nero e una camicia, _incredibile ma vero_ , nera, niente orecchini, i capelli sciolti e l’aria nervosa.  
Vestito in modo formale dimostrava tutti i suoi ventotto anni e acquisiva il tipo di fascino di cui mi avevano parlato una volta le mie compagne di classe.  
\- Sai, - mi aveva detto la mia compagna di banco. – quando vado con mia sorella a prendere mio nipote all’asilo, alle volte mi capita di vedere dei padri di famiglia così affascinanti! –   
\- Roberta! – avevo ribattuto esterrefatta. – Per l’amor del cielo! Sono, appunto, padri di famiglia! –   
\- Concordo, - aveva detto un’altra ragazza. – alcuni uomini maturi sono incredibilmente affascinanti! –   
Roberta era anche quella che diceva che non c’era nulla di male a guardare tutta quella “roba buona”; quella era già la seconda volta che si rivelava profetica, stavo cominciando seriamente ad odiarla.  
\- Stai bene, - gli dissi, sciacquandomi le mani al lavabo. – stai tranquillo. – mi avvicinai a lui e gli lisciai le pieghe sulla giacca.  
\- Non mi piace vestirmi così formale. – disse senza guardarmi.  
\- E non credevo che tu potessi essere così nervoso. – gli sorrisi alzando di molto la testa; è scomodo parlare in piedi con qualcuno così alto.  
\- Tutti dicono che sono una persona fredda e composta, ma non è vero. – affermò a bassa voce scrollando le spalle. Molto tempo dopo avrei scoperto _quanto_ avesse ragione.  
\- Vai e falli neri, tigre! – ironizzai tornando all’impasto.   
Mentre io e Mickey ci sporcavamo di farina mettendo entrambi le mani nell’impasto, suonarono alla porta; andò ad aprire Alex.  
Fu sporca di farina dalla cima dei capelli alla punta dei piedi che feci conoscenza con Monica, ovvero la _zitella acida_.  
Indossava un anonimo completo gonna e giacca grigio, con una camicia di seta bianca e una catenina d’oro bianco al collo; aveva i capelli lunghi e scalati castani, liscissimi e lucenti come credevo potessero essere solo nei manga e negli anime, e un naso lungo e sottile sormontato da un paio di occhiali da vista dalla montatura quadrata di cellulosa che celavano un paio di occhi scuri e allungati.  
\- Monica, - annunciò Alex. – lei è la baby sitter di Mickey, Clara. Clara, lei è la mia fidanzata, Monica. –   
La mia candida mente da diciottenne mi trasmise immediatamente alcune scene tratte dal musical _Tutti insieme appassionatamente_ , così il primo pensiero che feci fu “Giammai! Tu non porterai Mickey in collegio!”   
\- Ciao. Monica. – dissi. Ma proprio “Ciao punto Monica punto.”  
\- Ciao, Clara. – si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e si rivolse a Mickey. – Ciao caro, non ti dò un bacio perché sei sporco di farina e stiamo per andare alla riunione. –   
\- Ciao. Non fa niente. – replicò privo d’espressione.  
Non riuscivo a credere che Alex stesse con una persona così quadra: quella non era una donna, era un bulldozer, una spianatrice, uno squalo della finanza e senza alcuna ombra di dubbio.   
La odiai, non potevo non odiarla: dovevo farlo in nome di tutte le donne che non avevano avuto Alex al posto suo, era palese.   
Fregandosene della farina, Alex salutò sia suo figlio che me con un bacio sulla guancia, e andarono via.  
\- Da quanto tempo stanno insieme? – chiesi a Mickey prima ancora di rendermi conto di stare formulando quella domanda.  
\- Da quasi due anni ormai, ma sono felice del fatto che papà non le abbia mai regalato un anello. – sbuffò.  
Sospirai.  
\- Tuo padre non farebbe mai niente senza la tua approvazione. –  
\- Ed è per questo che io non gliela darò mai. – disse facendo un sorrisetto sghembo e sarcastico.   
  
Un paio d’ore prima di stendere l’impasto della pizza, andai a casa a prendere le mie cose per farmi una doccia a casa loro.  
Non era certo la prima volta che entravo nel loro bagno, ma fu la prima volta che misi piede dentro il box doccia.  
Una mia amica, a quel tempo, aveva una storia a distanza: ogni volta che andavamo al centro commerciale insisteva per entrare in profumeria per spruzzarsi il profumo del suo ragazzo sul polso, di nascosto delle commesse; diceva che in questo modo si ricordava sempre un po’ più di lui.  
Adesso mi trovavo sotto il getto d’acqua, davanti alla mensola di plastica con tutti i prodotti che usava Alex, compreso il suo doccia schiuma e il suo deodorante. Vergognandomi come una ladra, aprii il tappo del doccia schiuma e ne annusai timidamente la fragranza. Prima che la mia mente potesse farmi venire qualche pensiero strano e poco pudico, richiusi il flacone e misi tutto a posto, prendendo il mio doccia schiuma per lavarmi.  
Tuttavia, appena asciugata, non riuscii dal trattenermi dallo spruzzarmi un pochino del suo profumo sul polso.   
Alex mi piaceva da impazzire, non potevo farci niente. Mi sentivo come una ragazzina con gli ormoni in festa per un ragazzo più grande di lei, solo che Alex era più grande di me di dieci anni, aveva un figlio e aveva già una fidanzata. Io ero _davvero_ una ragazzina. L’unica cosa che adesso potevo e dovevo fare era stare attenta a non innamorarmi di lui come una perfetta idiota.   
Io e Mickey preparammo la pizza insieme e ne conservammo un paio di tranci per Alex. Dopo cena lui guardò dei cartoni animati e io mi dedicai alla matematica: il giorno dopo avrei avuto un compito in classe.  
Quando Mickey andò a dormire, io rimasi in cucina a ripassare e a svolgere degli esercizi, maledicendomi tutte le volte che poggiavo il mento su una mano senza rifletterci: il profumo di Alex mi arrivava dritto alle narici mandando la mia mente e il mio corpo in tilt.  
Alex rincasò alle 23,00 circa.  
\- Mickey è a letto. – gli dissi a bassa voce; lui annuì e andò ad osservarlo dalla porta socchiusa, poi tornò in cucina.  
\- Ti abbiamo conservato un po’ di pizza. – mi sembrava meno agitato di prima, ma era stranamente silenzioso.  
\- Grazie. – si tolse la giacca e andò a prendere il piatto che gli avevamo lasciato vicino al frigo.  
\- Se vuoi la scaldo un po’. – gli proposi.  
\- Non preoccuparti, - abbozzò un sorriso. – va bene anche così, e nel caso l’avrei scaldata io. – mi scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli.  
Mi risistemai la coda e l’osservai sedersi accanto a me, che ero al capotavola; si sbottonò i polsini e si rimboccò le maniche. La vista dei suoi tatuaggi in contrasto col suo abbigliamento formale fu buffa.  
\- Com’è andata? – gli domandai dopo che finì di mangiare il primo trancio.  
\- Abbastanza bene, direi. Abbiamo finito presto, anzi, dopo sono stato a cena fuori con Monica. –  
E nonostante tutto aveva ancora fame, notai.  
Roberta, sì, sempre lei, diceva che dopo il sesso si ha fame e sete. Il pensiero di un suo probabile _dopocena_ con Monica mi uccise.   
\- È buona! – disse a bocca piena. – Siete stati bravi! – sorrisi.  
\- Mickey ne sarà contento. -   
\- Cosa studi? –   
\- Matematica, domani ho un compito in classe. –   
\- E cosa ci fai ancora sveglia a quest’ora? – domandò ironicamente.  
\- Lavoro per te! – gli feci la linguaccia.  
\- Fa’ vedere? – mi fece cenno di avvicinargli il libro.  
\- Che ricordi! – sospirò divertito e nostalgico insieme. – Quando studiavo matematica così semplice… -   
\- Un giorno, magari, darai ripetizioni a Mickey. –   
\- Quel giorno mi sentirò molto vecchio! – misi una mano sulla bocca trattenendo una risata per non svegliare Mickey.  
\- Non prenderti gioco di un povero ragazzo padre! – si lamentò fintamente seccato.  
\- E chi ti sta prendendo in giro?! – Mi sorrise.  
\- Hai problemi con qualche esercizio? – scorsi velocemente la lista sul libro.  
\- Questo. – glielo indicai con la matita.  
Mi prese dalle mani carta e matita e cominciò a svolgere l’esercizio spiegandomene i passaggi. Annuii a tutti, ma ne compresi la metà: eravamo così vicini e non ricordavo più quando fossi stata così felice.  
A pensarci bene non ero mai stata felice per qualcosa che un ragazzo avesse fatto per me. Il problema era che lui non era un ragazzo, era un _uomo_.  
Dopo l’esercizio misi il block notes e il libro sotto braccio e presi lo zaino dove avevo sistemato le mie cose per la doccia, per tornare a casa.  
\- Hai fatto la doccia? – mi chiese sorpreso davanti al corridoio.  
\- Sì, ma… - pensai di aver fatto male, in effetti non gli avevo chiesto prima il permesso.   
Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
\- L’ho capito dall’odore: non sono abituato a sentire un profumo femminile dentro casa. – In effetti non eravamo lontani dalla porta del bagno, ed essendo abituata al mio stesso profumo non ci avevo fatto caso.  
\- Ah. – dissi stringendo a me il block notes e il libro, imbarazzata.  
\- Buonanotte. – mi salutò poggiando una mano sulla mia guancia e baciandomi l’altra.  
\- ‘notte. – ricambiai con voce strozzata.  
Quando la porta si chiuse alle mie spalle saltellai su un piede mordendomi un labbro e piagnucolando: perché diavolo doveva essere così carino con me?! Sarebbe stata la mia rovina.  
  
La mattina dopo si presentarono due sorprese: il motore dell’auto di Fab non andava più e c’era un diluvio con i fiocchi.  
Davanti al portone del palazzo imprecai in tutte le lingue conosciute provando a fare mente locale: come prendere due autobus evitando di arrivare a scuola zuppa fino alle ossa? Già dentro casa mamma aveva minacciato di rinchiudermi in camera piuttosto che mandarmi a scuola con quel tempo: la notte non aveva smesso di piovere neanche per mezz’ora e adesso qualsiasi mezzo di trasporto aveva serie difficoltà a muoversi nell’acqua. Avrei preso la polmonite.  
\- Ti porto io a scuola! – disse la voce di Alex alle mie spalle. Mi girai e lo vidi nella sua solita tenuta sportiva e casual _e nera_ , con suo figlio alle calcagna.  
\- Sì, ti portiamo noi! – rincarò Mickey col pugno alzato.   
Non so perché, ma la cosa mi preoccupò molto.   
Arrivammo all’auto di Alex zampettando sotto un ombrello.  
\- Il compito in classe è alle prime ore? – mi domandò Alex.  
\- Sì. – e il suo sguardo deciso mi preoccupò ancor di più.  
Non guidò male o in modo spericolato, la sua determinazione mi aveva fatto presagire il peggio, però. Mi chiesi se avesse lo stesso sguardo anche sul lavoro.  
Giunti a scuola salutai velocemente entrambi con un bacio sulla guancia e schizzai subito oltre i cancelli.  
Fu solo quando consegnai il compito che tirai un sospiro di sollievo, e riflettei sul fatto che non mi ero nemmeno goduta il viaggio in macchina così vicina a Alex. E forse era stato meglio.  
Ed era stato anche meglio il fatto che piovesse talmente a dirotto da costringere tutti ad essere già dentro la scuola: nessuno aveva visto che mi aveva accompagnata lui.  
Stessa cosa non potei dire all’uscita quando, sotto la luce di un sole grigio e davanti a tutta la scuola, prof. inclusi, risuonò il clacson dell’auto di Alex attirando l’attenzione mia e di tutto il microuniverso femminile lì presente. Mi vergognai a morte.  
\- È lui? È Alex? – mi chiese Roberta all’orecchio, stringendomi forte un braccio.  
\- Sì, è lui. – sospirai rassegnata.  
\- Ah, però! Ma una bottarella mentre il figlio dorme, no? –  
\- Roberta!!! – quasi strillai indignata, ma prima che potessi aggiungere altro lei andò via, verso il suo nuovo ragazzo.   
Una volta che fui salita in macchina, lui si sporse verso me per baciarmi la guancia. Lo lasciai fare ricambiandolo timidamente.  
\- Come mai sei venuto a prendermi? – lui alzò le spalle e rimise in moto.  
\- Mickey mi ha avvertito che sarebbe tornato a casa con un passaggio del padre del suo compagno di banco, ma ho pensato che se avesse piovuto di nuovo tu saresti annegata. –   
\- Vista la mia altezza? – ironizzai.  
\- Anche. – sorrise.  
\- Grazie. – misi la cintura di sicurezza.  
Lui accese l’autoradio e cominciò a fare manovra.  
\- Com’è andato il compito? –   
\- Uhm, direi benino. –   
\- C’era anche l’esercizio che ti ho spiegato ieri sera? –   
\- No. –   
\- Peccato. – sorrise.  
“Eh, no! – pensai. – Per fortuna: ieri sera non ho capito nulla!”  
Mi lasciai andare contro il sedile morbido e comodo, provando ad assaporare quel momento. Credo che fu proprio allora che mi accorsi di quanta complicità c’era fra noi due, ma mi dissi che era l’affetto per Mickey ad unirci, era quello a creare una sorta di collante ed intimità: avevamo lui in comune.  
Non mi resi minimamente conto di quanto fosse _enorme_ quell’affermazione e che tipo di conseguenze avrebbe implicato.  
Chiacchierammo allegramente per tutto il tragitto, e arrivati davanti casa pensai irrazionalmente che non volevo scendere, assolutamente no.  
Vagai per la mia mente alla ricerca di qualcosa da dirgli mentre staccava l’autoradio.  
\- Alex, mi dispiace chiederti delle ferie dopo solo poco più di un mese e mezzo di lavoro, ma fra un mese devo partire. – sorrisi imbarazzata.  
Alzò lo sguardo su di me sorpreso.  
\- Dove vai? –   
\- Quelli del quinto anno come me fanno una gita all’estero tutti gli anni, quest’anno tocca a me! – risposi con un tono che mi risultò troppo da sciocchina: provai orrore di me stessa.  
\- Ah! E dove vai di bello? –   
\- Praga. –   
\- È una città molto bella, ci sono stato un paio di volte. – assentì. – Per quanti giorni? –   
\- Una settimana. –   
\- Mancherai molto a Mickey. – sorrise malinconicamente aprendo lo sportello.  
\- Mancherà anche lui a me… - e non solo lui.  
Mi raggiunse sul marciapiede e mi cinse affettuosamente le spalle con un braccio.  
\- Non devi nemmeno chiedermi il permesso per avere le ferie, per queste cose! –   
\- Ma avvertirti prima sì! –   
\- Certo! – assentì.  
Lasciò la presa quando arrivammo al portone, fu lui ad aprirlo, e dentro l’ascensore restammo silenziosi.  
\- Vengo più tardi per Mickey. – gli dissi quando fummo davanti alla mia porta.  
\- Ok, a dopo! – mi salutò con un cenno della mano ed infilò le chiavi nella toppa.  
Entrai e per la seconda volta mugolai che se avesse continuato ad essere così carino sarebbe stata la mia rovina.  
  
“ _By now you should've somehow_ /Ormai avrai perfino capito  
 _Realised what you're not to do_ /quello che non devi fare.”  
 _Wonderwall_ \- Oasis  
  
Monica non veniva molto a casa di Alex e Mickey, forse proprio perché Alex sapeva benissimo quanto poco la tollerasse suo figlio, ma quelle poche volte che ci incrociammo m’irritò, a dir poco.  
Mi chiese quali fossero i miei progetti per il futuro e li criticò uno per uno aggiungendo le poche prospettive di lavoro che mi avrebbero offerto. Mi domandò dove comprassi i miei vestiti e da quale parrucchiere andassi, offrendomi il numero del suo parrucchiere e la lista dei negozi di cui lei era cliente: come se avessi potuto permettermi di andare in posti così costosi. Ovviamente tutto ciò sotto gli occhi di Alex, che interveniva di tanto in tanto ironizzando sulle critiche di Monica.  
Non ero stupida, come neanche Monica lo era: io per lei ero la baby sitter dieci anni più giovane del suo uomo, ero costantemente a casa sua e occupavo un posto che in parte avrebbe dovuto essere suo. Anch’io al posto suo mi sarei denigrata, anch’io mi sarei vista come una possibile rivale, ma peccato che io avessi più sale in zucca di quello che lei credeva. Non ero una sciacquetta, non mi sarei mai messa a corteggiare Alex: per quanto mi piacesse sul serio, avevo una mia morale, _io_. O almeno l’avevo in quel periodo.   
Mickey mi adorava, e io adoravo lui in modo incondizionato: sviluppammo il classico rapporto che ci può essere tra un nipote e una zietta pazzerella. Lo iniziai ai manga e ai comics: un paio di volte dopo i compiti lo portai con me in libreria col permesso di Alex. Il mio stipendio per più di metà andava nella cassa comune della mia famiglia, mentre i miei insistevano che una parte restasse a me, per qualsiasi cosa avessi bisogno: devo dire che, i primi mesi, spesi una buona cifra dei risparmi in piccoli regali per Mickey.  
Da bambina e da ragazzina mi ero sempre accontenta di poco, e vederlo entusiasmarsi per qualcosa che piaceva anche a me, mi mandava fuori di testa: gli facevo sorprese, gli compravo piccole cose che sapevo gli piacessero o che io avrei voluto avere da piccola se avessi potuto. Lo viziavo con amore cercando di stare attenta a non andare contro l’educazione che gli aveva impartito Alex.  
Alex, da parte sua, ci guardava incuriosito.  
Il sabato era la mia giornata libera, Mickey andava da qualche suo compagno di classe.  
Solitamente con gli altri andavamo in un bar sotto ai portici a circa metà del solito giro che facevamo, a prendere un gelato o qualcosa da spizzicare.   
Quel giorno Roberta aveva la bocca troppo impegnata a collaborare attivamente con quella del suo ragazzo per andare alla cassa a pagare prima di andare al banco, così, spazientita, raccolsi gli ordini di tutti e andai alla cassa personalmente.  
Più in là avevo notato un tavolo a cui erano seduti degli uomini distinti con ognuno davanti il proprio computer portatile di ultima generazione, ma non essendo una categoria di mio interesse non vi avevo prestato troppa attenzione.  
Una volta terminata la breve fila davanti alla cassa, un uomo in giacca e cravatta mi superò bellamente fingendo di non vedermi: “Tutti così gli adulti incravattati, - pensai. – appena vedono una ragazzina credono che sia naturale e giusto avere la precedenza!”; gli lanciai un’occhiataccia prima che tornasse al tavolo.  
Ero al banco in attesa di essere servita quando lo sentii bullarsi ad alta voce di me con i colleghi, non consapevole che io fossi nei pressi.  
\- Alla cassa c’era un branco di ragazzini nullafacenti, ne ho superato una e ho fatto prima! –   
Questo era troppo: mi voltai verso di loro inviperita e pronta a dire la mia. I miei occhi, però, incontrarono un altro paio di occhi verdi-azzurri a me conosciuti. Mi stava guardando sorpreso e con la testa inclinata di lato.  
\- Clara! Che ci fai qui? – si alzò e mi raggiunse, terribilmente più adulto nel suo completo nero e formale.  
\- Ciao, Alex. – mi misi in un punta di piedi mentre mi scoccava un bacio sulla guancia. – Sono qui con i miei amici. – profondamente imbarazzata, gli indicai il tavolo alle mie spalle.  
Roberta e il suo ragazzo pomiciavano allegramente, altri due si tiravano pezzetti di tovagliolini di carta in testa, un’altra chiacchierava animatamente al cellulare e a tratti rideva troppo forte e con la bocca aperta.  
\- Io sono qui con i miei colleghi. – mi indicò il tavolo alle sue spalle.  
Il tizio maleducato e presuntuoso di prima mi stava guardando schifato, un altro fissava lo schermo del suo portatile digitando velocemente sulla tastiera, un altro ancora parlava al cellulare in una lingua che pensai fosse il cinese o il giapponese, se non l’ostrogoto: di sicuro stava parlando di un qualche affare.  
Mi pizzicarono gli occhi: era… era imbarazzante. Mi spiego meglio: non erano i miei amici ad essere imbarazzanti, o i suoi colleghi, era imbarazzante l’inevitabile confronto fra il mio mondo e il suo.  
\- Stai bene? – mi domandò preoccupato.  
\- Cosa?! – mi riscossi.  
\- Stai bene? Sei impallidita di colpo. –   
\- S-sì, sto bene. –   
\- Posso offrirti qualcosa? – insisté.  
\- No, grazie, ho già pagato. – farfugliai agitando lo scontrino.  
Gli squillò il cellulare, si scusò con me e rispose.  
Iniziò a parlare in tedesco preoccupato, portandosi la mano sulla fronte come improvvisamente stanco. Chiuse la chiamata e inspirò a fondo.  
\- Devo andare al Pronto Soccorso. – disse. Il mio pensiero corse subito a Mickey.  
\- Oddio! Cos’è successo a Mickey? –  
\- No, - rispose confuso. – non si tratta di lui. Steph… -   
\- Vuoi che venga con te? – gli domandai istintivamente.  
Sembrò ponderare la cosa per alcuni attimi guardandomi negli occhi, poi assentì.  
Mentre lui si scusava con i colleghi e rimetteva il suo portatile nella borsa, io corsi dai miei amici a recuperare il giubbotto lasciato su una sedia.  
Usciti dal bar, camminammo a passo veloce verso la sua auto.  
\- Non ho parcheggiato molto lontano. – mi assicurò, nervoso.  
Mi accorsi che non sapevo nemmeno se Steph fosse uomo o donna.  
\- Cosa gli è successo? – domandai allacciandomi la cintura.  
\- È svenuta per strada, l’imbecille. – sbuffò esasperato. – Mi ha detto che non mangiava da due giorni. –   
Una miriade di altre domande si propagarono per la mia testa all’istante: eh? Una _lei_? E lui ci teneva molto? E non mangiava da due giorni?!  
La sua ansia e la sua velata rabbia mi spinsero a non fare altre domande, ma tuttavia poggiai una mano sulla sua stretta attorno al cambio.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. – provai a rassicurarlo con un flebile sorriso, quando in realtà avevo già fatta mia la sua ansia.  
Feci fatica a stare al passo con Alex una volta arrivati al Pronto Soccorso e, sentendomi incredibilmente di troppo, lo seguii fino a quando non raggiungemmo la porta che gli avevano indicato al banco informazioni.  
Non vidi subito chi ci fosse seduto sul letto, perché Alex le fu subito addosso con un dito puntato. Le urlò parecchie cose in tedesco, credo delle cose riguardo la sua salute, ma lei rispose con poche parole, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo.  
Aveva il sorriso più bello che avessi mai visto.  
La ragazza in questione aveva un paio di occhi straordinariamente blu, i capelli neri corti e spettinati, la carnagione chiarissima e indossava dei vestiti larghissimi, neri e logori che la facevano sembrare ancora più minuta ed esile. Sembrava una creatura uscita da una qualche favola moderna e gotica. Ma il suo sorriso… avevo passato troppo tempo con Mickey per non riconoscere in qualcun altro i suoi tratti e il suo stesso sorriso.  
Steph era la madre di Mickey, non ci potevano essere dubbi al riguardo.  
  
  
 **Note:**  
 _Tutti insieme appassionatamente_ è un film musicale del 1965 diretto da Robert Wise, tratto dal musical _The sound of Music_ di Richard Rodgers e Oscar Hammersten, e a sua volta ispirato a _La famiglia Trapp_ , romanzo autobiografico di Maria Augusta von Trapp (sì, mi sto facendo bella copiando dalla Wikipedia).  
In Giappone è diventato un anime conosciuto in Italia coma _Cantiamo insieme_.  
Il film, vincitore di cinque premi Oscar e recitato da Julie Andrews (mica pizza e fichi) è qualcosa di talmente meravigliosamente classico che non potete non conoscerlo, ma, in soldoni: lui vedovo e comandante della Marina Imperiale Austriaca, lei baby sitter dei suoi sette figli, l’altra baronessa dei miei stivali vuole sposare lui e mandare i figli in collegio. Poi vissero tutti felici & contenti, amen.


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
  
Si rimbeccarono per un bel po’ in tedesco prima che Steph mi indicasse con un cenno del capo, fissandomi incuriosita e sorridendo.  
\- Steph, lei è la mia vicina di casa e la baby sitter di Mickey, Clara. Clara, lei è… Stephanie. –   
Steph si alzò dal letto e corse da me scalza, non era poi così tanto più alta di me, e pensai fosse quasi coetanea di Alex.  
\- Che bello! Finalmente ti conosco! Mickey mi ha parlato tantissimo di te al telefono! – mi disse stringendomi le mani, con un pesante accento straniero.  
\- Sono contenta anch’io di conoscerti. – affermai sempre più confusa.  
\- Dove sono gli altri tuoi compagni? – le chiese Alex bruscamente.  
\- Mi hanno portata qui col nostro furgone e poi sono tornati fuori città, ripasseranno fra una settimana. – Alex assentì.  
\- Mickey sarà felice di vederti. –   
\- Non gli hai detto che stavo per venire a trovarvi? –  
\- Hai mai detto quando saresti venuta di preciso? – incalzò severamente. Lei annuì sicura.  
\- Ti ho detto “prima della primavera”. –   
\- Non è una data. –   
\- Per me sì. – assentì decisa.   
Alex alzò gli occhi e andò alla ricerca di un medico, per saperne di più sulle sue condizioni. Restammo da sole.  
\- Cosa ti è successo? – le chiesi per provare a non restare in silenzio. Lei si grattò la testa.  
\- Era da un po’ che non riuscivamo a raccattare abbastanza soldi per il cibo, gli altri sapevano che ci tenevo ad arrivare qui presto, così abbiamo investito di più in benzina. Peccato che poi io mi sia sentita male e sia svenuta sulla strada! – rise di se stessa.  
Steph non aveva un buon odore, e dalla prima descrizione striminzita della sua vita e dal suo aspetto intuii che facesse parte di un gruppo di giovani vagabondi. Come anche Alex, aveva le braccia piene di tatuaggi e anche un piercing al naso.  
\- Mickey è a casa? – domandò ad Alex quando rientrò.  
\- No, tornerà fra un paio di ore. –   
\- Allora avrò il tempo di farmi una doccia. – replicò sorridendo.  
  
Steph si sedette sui sedili posteriori, e dal Pronto Soccorso fino a casa non fece altro che raccontare annedoti su quello che era successo negli ultimi sei mesi a lei e al suo gruppetto. Dovevano essere circa cinque persone, a quanto pare di nazionalità diversa - scoprii dopo che ciò li aveva aiutati ad imparare a parlare molte lingue - e ogni tanto saltava fuori il nome di qualcuno su cui Alex voleva sapere di più, perché lo conosceva, dicendo a Steph di salutarlo da parte sua se mai l’avesse rivisto.  
Non so se mi girò di più la testa nell’ascoltare tutte le cose tremendamente spericolate e illegali che raccontò di aver fatto Steph o il capire improvvisamente da dove venisse parte del look di Alex: era stato anche lui un punk-a-bestia, o qualsiasi tipo di vagabondi potessero essere Steph e la sua combriccola.  
Una volta a casa li salutai lasciandoli rispettosamente da soli, anche perché avvertivo l’impellente necessità di sdraiarmi a letto a rimuginare tutte le prospettive più negative possibili.  
  
Un paio d’ore prima di cena, Mickey mi chiamò dal telefono di casa per invitarmi a mangiare da loro, “perché c’è Steph e non puoi non conoscerla!”; ovviamente il fatto che io preferissi non conoscerla era fuori discussione.  
Sospirando mi preparai per una cena in cui credevo fermamente sarei stata di troppo: loro erano una famiglia, io un’ospite, anche se gradito.  
Il fatto che Mickey chiamasse Steph per nome e non “mamma” mi bloccò dal porre domande, costringendomi a tenere le mie teorie segrete, per il momento.  
Mickey mi aprì la porta più contento che mai, trascinandomi per la manica fino al divano, dov’era seduta Steph. Lei si era lavata e pettinata con cura, indossava dei vestiti puliti di Alex.  
\- Sì, sì! – rise Steph. – Ti ho detto che ci siamo già conosciute! –   
\- Non è bellissima? – le domandò Mickey sorridendo.  
Quella domanda fu un colpo al cuore: rimasi a bocca aperta e penso di essere anche impallidita, e per molteplici motivi.  
Prima di tutto perché Mickey stava chiedendo ad una donna che, molto probabilmente, non sapeva essere sua madre se la ragazza che l’accudiva al posto suo fosse bellissima: una cosa simile credo farebbe male a qualsiasi madre; secondo perché nessuno, uomo, donna o bambino, mi aveva mai detto di essere bellissima; terzo: perché lo stava _urlando_ ; quarto: ciò mi riportava alla mente quando Alex mi aveva detto che suo figlio era cotto di me; cinque: mi sentii gli occhi di Alex addosso come non mai.  
Inaspettatamente, però, Steph mi guardò negli occhi sorridendo.  
\- Sì, lo penso anch’io. – e la sua sincerità quasi mi devastò.  
Finsi di voler andare assolutamente ad aiutare Alex ai fornelli.  
Con Alex parlammo solo di cibo e di come cucinassimo in modo diverso la stessa pietanza, mentre di sottecchi guardavamo insieme inteneriti come Steph coccolasse Mickey riempiendolo di baci e attenzioni, facendosi raccontare qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto in quegli ultimi mesi, in ogni minimo dettaglio, proprio come lei aveva fatto prima in macchina con noi.  
Steph si avvicinò al lavello per riempirsi un bicchiere di plastica d’acqua.  
\- Vado a fumarmi una sigaretta fuori sul balcone, mi faresti compagnia? – mi domandò affabile.  
\- Sì, certo. – mi asciugai le mani con uno strofinaccio e la seguii.  
Guardammo le luci della città per alcuni secondi, mentre lei usava il bicchiere come posacenere.  
\- Tu sei una tipa a posto! – esordì sicura indicandomi con la sigaretta accesa.  
\- Eh? – mi stupii; lei assentì.  
\- Sì, sei una ragazza per bene. – tornò a guardare il panorama. – Ti sono grata per quello che fai per Mickey. È il mio bambino, anche se lui non lo sa. – aggiunse malinconicamente.  
\- L’avevo intuito, - ammisi. – sorridete nello stesso modo. – abbozzò un sorriso.  
\- Arguta! Non mi sarei di certo aspettata di meno da una donna che Alex non ha saputo definire. –  
\- Eh? – ripetei, mio malgrado.  
\- Ti ha presentata come sua vicina di casa e baby sitter, non come amica, ma nonostante ciò ti ha portata con sé al Pronto Soccorso. – affermò come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di lampante, che però io non compresi minimamente. Ormai, però, avevo intuito che Steph avesse un modo tutto suo di pensare e catalogare le cose, quindi mi limitai ad annuire con finto fare saputo; lei dovette accorgersene, perché rise di cuore, ma non aggiunse altro su questo argomento. Tirò una boccata.  
Su quel balcone passammo forse meno di venti minuti da sole, ma mi raccontò moltissime cose, con la tipica affabilità, semplicità e rassegnazione con cui i vagabondi e i senza tetto ti raccontano la propria storia, se provi ad attaccar bottone con loro in modo sincero e disinteressato.  
\- Non sarebbe meglio che fosse Alex a dirmi queste cose? Finora non me ne ha mai parlato… - obiettai; ma lei scosse la testa.  
\- Sei parte della famiglia, non c’è niente di male se te lo racconto. –   
Alex era andato via da casa a quindici anni, rincorrendo il sogno di viaggiare ed essere un libero cittadino del mondo. Poco meno di due mesi dopo si unì ad un gruppo di giramondo di cui faceva parte anche Steph, scappata da casa a soli dodici anni.  
Steph non aveva avuto un’infanzia felice: suo padre era un uomo violento, aveva picchiato sua madre anche durante la gravidanza. Ai suoi occhi, sua madre non era in grado di difendere se stessa perché troppo occupata a difendere _lei_ da suo padre stesso; mi confessò che una volta sentì sua madre pregare a voce alta che suo padre non la violentasse, adesso che il suo corpo stava maturando.  
Così, affinché non succedesse nulla di più grave e sua madre fosse più libera di difendersi, aveva deciso di andar via da casa.  
Il fatto che Alex fosse fuggito da una casa calda e accogliente solo per inseguire un ideale all’inizio l’aveva fatta infuriare: non lo voleva nel gruppo. Lui, però, si era dimostrato subito molto operoso e pieno di buona volontà, e rapidamente aveva conquistato la fiducia e l’affetto di tutti.  
\- Alex era come Mickey, all’epoca. – commentò. – A persone così non puoi non voler bene. –   
Nonostante tutto avevano continuato a litigare a lungo, almeno fino a quando non avevano capito di essere attratti.   
Affermò che non erano mai stati innamorati l’uno dell’altro, e che forse furono proprio le loro condizioni di vita a portarli ad esserlo, eppure avevano cominciato ad avere una relazione basata perlopiù sul sesso e sul bisogno fisico di stabile un contatto stretto con qualcuno del sesso opposto. Del resto erano solo ragazzini, e come tutti i ragazzini erano anche inesperti: e Steph era rimasta incinta.  
Erano cresciuti con famiglie diametralmente opposte, sviluppando paure e valori diversi, di conseguenza lei voleva abortire, perseguitata dagli incubi della sua infanzia, lui voleva che non lo facesse, convinto dell’educazione ricevuta dai suoi. Dopo molte discussioni avevano deciso che lei non avrebbe abortito e si sarebbe occupato lui del bambino, a patto di non dirgli mai che Steph fosse sua madre.  
Steph non aveva mai smesso di provare risentimento per una società che era stata costantemente indifferente alle richieste di aiuto sue e di sua madre, stava bene così, non voleva “tornare dentro al sistema” e allo stesso tempo sapeva con certezza che Alex non avrebbe mai fatto mancare niente al bambino. Si fidava di lui.  
\- Non me ne sono mai pentita, - mi confessò. – non sarei mai stata una buona madre. So che molto probabilmente non condividi questa mia scelta, però credimi: sto bene così. –   
Quando nacque Mickey fu lei a scegliere sia il nome che il nomignolo, e fu tenendolo fra le braccia che capì di dover ritrattare in qualche modo la decisione presa: all’inizio aveva concordato con Alex che non si sarebbero mai più rivisti.  
\- …ma al sol pensiero di non rivedere mai più quella creaturina che avevo fra le braccia scoppiai in lacrime. Capisci? Sapevo che non sarei stata una buona madre, ma allo stesso tempo non riuscivo ad impormi di non saper più nulla del mio piccolo. – e così erano rimasti in contatto. Steph chiamava Alex e Mickey da un telefono pubblico ogni volta che riusciva a raccattare dei soldi per una scheda telefonica, e almeno una volta l’anno tornava da loro a trovarli.  
\- Alex non mi ha mai fatto pesare la mia scelta, 440105


	4. Chapter 4

 

  
  
“ _I said maybe_ /Ho detto forse  
 _You're gonna be the one that saves me?_ /Sarai colei che mi salverà?”  
 _Wonderwall_ – Oasis  
  
La sera prima della partenza mi assicurai in modo maniacale che Mickey avesse fatto tutti i compiti e sistemato camera propria.  
\- Non è la prima volta che bado a lui da solo! – ci scherzò su Alex. – Come pensi che abbia fatto senza di te? –   
\- Lo so, ma… mi fa strano pensare Mickey da solo, so che soffre abbastanza la solitudine quando non ci sei… -   
\- Andrà tutto bene, - mi scompigliò i capelli. – tu pensa a divertirti! – così dicendo mi porse una busta.  
\- Che cos’è? – mi sorpresi; lui mi diede le spalle per prendere il suo portatile dalla borsa mentre io l’aprivo: era piena di banconote.  
\- Il tuo stipendio. – rispose come fosse una cosa ovvia, dandomi ancora le spalle.   
\- Ma il mese non è ancora finito! – mi stupii.  
\- Ma a Praga avrai bisogno di soldi, no? –   
\- Sì, è vero. – ammisi.  
La verità è che mi fece male ricevere dei soldi da lui, non mi piaceva più essere pagata: quello che facevo per lui e Mickey era molto di più di qualcosa che dovevo fare, era quello che avrei voluto fare sempre.  
Mickey mi saltò al collo di spalle.  
\- Buon viaggio! –   
\- Piano! – l’ammonì Alex. – Non farle male proprio prima della partenza! –   
Io e Mickey ci abbracciammo stretti a lungo dondolandoci sul posto, poi lui tornò in camera sua a leggere un manga che gli avevo regalato, quasi a farmi perdonare la mia prossima lontananza.  
\- Monica ti augura buon viaggio. – mi disse Alex accompagnandomi alla porta.  
\- Ringraziala da parte mia. – non me ne poteva fregare di meno, in realtà.  
Mi voltai per baciarlo sulla guancia e inaspettatamente lui si chinò su di me abbracciandomi forte. Gli allacciai le braccia al collo tuffando quasi letteralmente la faccia contro la sua felpa morbida, felice di sentire il suo corpo contro il mio.  
Per un attimo le sue mani sfiorarono per caso i miei fianchi nudi, la maglia li aveva lasciati scoperti quando avevo alzato le braccia, e mi sentii percorsa da un brivido meraviglioso. Ebbi la sensazione che le sue labbra stessero esitando contro la mia guancia, ma quando mi stampò un casto bacione mi ripetei che doveva essere stata solo un’impressione.  
\- Buon viaggio, piccola, divertiti. –   
\- Grazie. –   
Presi la giacca dall’attaccapanni e tornai a casa.  
Una volta entrata in camera mia, tolsi la giacca per piegarla bene e metterla in valigia, sarei partita con il giubbotto pesante, e mi sorpresi nel sentire qualcosa di duro nella tasca. Infilai una mano dentro e tirai fuori qualcosa di piccolo, rettangolare e solido avvolto in un foglio di carta: era un lettore mp3 da due gigabyte incartato con la stessa breve lettera che l’accompagnava.  
  
 _Beh, avrei voluto darti un regalo extra migliore per le “ferie”, invece che un mio vecchio lettore mp3 pieno di musica che forse non ti piacerà per nulla, ma conoscendoti non avresti apprezzato null’altro di più tecnologico o di più particolare.  
Sarebbe stato imbarazzante per entrambi se te l’avessi dato personalmente. Fai pure finta che non te l’abbia mai dato, ok?  
Divertiti più che puoi, sono occasioni e momenti che non ti ricapiteranno mai più.  
  
Alex_  
  
Credo di aver pianto incredula per almeno venti minuti buoni prima di mandargli uno striminzito SMS dove gli dicevo solo “L’ho visto. Grazie.” Mi rispose immediatamente, forse meno di tre secondi dopo, con “Prego.”  
  
Inutile dire che nell’albergo a Praga nessuno della mia classe dormì.  
Già il secondo giorno, per non rischiare di addormentarmi sul pullman mentre la guida parlava al microfono priva di tono, mi misi gli auricolari nelle orecchie ascoltando ad un volume abbastanza alto le canzoni che Alex aveva messo dentro al suo regalo.  
Non ne conoscevo neanche la metà e, aveva ragione, alcune non mi piacquero, ma altre sì, e il fatto che fossero le _sue_ canzoni preferite mi esaltò come poche cose.  
Sentii vibrare il cellulare dentro lo zaino, mi tolsi gli auricolari e andai subito a vedere chi mi stesse chiamando, forse la mamma, o Fab. Sbarrai gli occhi quando vidi che qualcuno mi stava telefonando dalla casa di Alex e Mickey.  
\- Pronto? – aprii la linea in ansia.  
\- Claraaa!!! – strillò dall’altro capo della linea la voce di Mickey. – Come stai??? – sorrisi mordicchiandomi una nocca, commossa.  
\- Mickey! Sto bene, tesoro, sto bene! Tu? –   
\- Bene! – parlava a voce altissima, forse temeva irrazionalmente che io avessi problemi a sentirlo, vista la lontananza. – Avrei voluto chiamarti ieri, ma papà non ha voluto! Ha detto che non dovevo assolutamente disturbarti e che se l’avessi fatto mi avrebbe nascosto tutti i manga! – risi.  
\- Tesoro, non mi disturbi! Dov’è papà adesso? –   
\- Non c’è! – rispose soddisfatto. – Ti sto chiamando di nascosto! –   
\- Mickey! – lo rimproverai, ma la cosa non mi riuscii bene: ridevo.   
\- Non me l’avrebbe mai permesso altrimenti! Dimmi, che hai fatto di bello ieri e oggi? Che hai mangiato di buono? Com’è l’albergo? E com’è… - mi tempestò di domande, e io risposi a tutte.  
  
Mickey mi chiamò tutti i giorni più o meno alla stessa ora, ovvero quando suo padre non era in casa: io gli raccontavo quello che facevo in brevi riassunti, onde evitare che Alex ricevesse una bolletta con una cifra stratosferica, ma lui chiedeva sempre più particolari e dopo mi raccontava nei dettagli cosa aveva fatto a scuola e cosa faceva la sera con suo padre.  
Mi raccontò che Monica era venuta a cena, ma Alex aveva clamorosamente bruciato la lasagna, ed erano dovuti andare a mangiare fuori.  
Mia madre, sicuramente pensando che a Mickey sarebbero mancate le mie torte, gli aveva regalato uno strudel di mele e un tiramisù, e Steph mi aveva mandato i suoi saluti.  
La sera prima della partenza sospirai sconsolata alla vista della montagna di cose che c’erano sul letto e che avrei dovuto ficcare a forza in valigia. Avevo deciso di consolarmi con una bottiglia di birra che io e le mie compagne avevamo nascosto nell’armadio, quando il mio cellulare squillò.  
Vidi il numero di casa di Alex e Mickey e sorrisi scuotendo la testa; aprii la linea.  
\- Mickey, tesoro! Oggi mi hai già chiamata, torno domani! –   
\- Sono Alex. –   
Il cellulare quasi mi scivolò dalla mano. La sua voce mi era suonata seria e un po’ agitata.  
\- È successo qualcosa a Mickey? –   
\- No, - inspirò a fondo. – ho avuto il sospetto che in questi giorni ti avesse chiamato, ho controllato l’ultima chiamata e ho visto che era il tuo numero. Ho pensato che tanto valeva chiamarti. Come stai? –   
Ok, ero una perfetta idiota piagnona: piansi silenziosamente provando a trattenere i singhiozzi.  
\- Bene, tu? –   
\- Bene. Ti stai divertendo? –   
\- Sì, molto. Torno domani. –   
\- Lo so. – fu strano il modo in cui lo disse. – Mickey ti ha disturbato? Gli avevo detto di non chiamarti… -   
\- No, no! Non mi ha disturbato affatto! Mi ha detto che l’hai minacciato di nascondergli i manga. – rise.   
\- Sì, non volevo che fosse così presente anche nei tuoi giorni di vacanza. –   
\- Occuparmi di Mickey per me non è mai stato un peso. –   
\- Lo so. – ancora quel tono. – Allora a domani? –   
\- Sì, a domani. –   
\- Stai attenta. –   
\- A cosa? – mi stupii.   
\- Non so, a tutto. Ai malintenzionati, a non perdere di vista gli altri, a non perdere l’aereo o il bagaglio, a non farti fregare… -   
Non avrei mai potuto correre il rischio di essere fregata, _ero già_ stata fregata. Da lui.  
Risi.  
\- Tranquillo! –   
\- Buon viaggio, allora. Ciao. –   
\- Ciao. –   
Quando chiusi la chiamata mi ficcai le nocche di una mano in bocca: e non gli avevo nemmeno detto di quanto mi fossero piaciute alcune sue canzoni.   
  
Mickey doveva essere appostato dietro la porta, perché appena sentì del rumore, o la mia voce, nel pianerottolo, spalancò la porta di casa e corse a gettarmi le braccia al collo.  
\- Clara! Clara! Sei tornata! – mi sembrava ancora più piccolo quando faceva così, in dissonanza con la sua incredibile altezza.  
\- Sì, tesoro, sono tornata! –   
Mentre mio padre e mio fratello portavano le mie valige in casa, un trolley con i miei vestiti e un piccolo borsone pieno di regali, e Mickey continuava a stritolarmi, scorsi Alex sull’uscio di casa. Mi guardava sorridendo con le braccia conserte, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Quando suo figlio lasciò la presa andai da lui ad abbracciarlo, come avevamo fatto prima della mia partenza.  
\- Ben tornata, piccola. – mi sussurrò, stringendomi e baciandomi più volte la guancia.  
\- Grazie. –   
\- È stata una bella gita? – la voce di Monica dietro di lui mi colse di sorpresa e risvegliò i miei istinti omicidi. Alex sciolse immediatamente l’abbraccio.  
\- Sì, - le risposi. – è andato tutto bene. – “Vecchia gallina!”, aggiunsi mentalmente.  
\- Ci vediamo domani! – dissi a Mickey e ad Alex.  
\- Se vuoi puoi riprendere da dopodomani! – mi disse Alex.  
\- No, no! – affermai convinta. – Riprenderò domani! –   
Non vedevo l’ora.  
  
Nelle sere successive, Monica venne a cena molte volte. Solitamente andavo via prima di cena, ma vedendo che i due erano così occupati a progettare qualcosa che sembrava d’importanza cruciale, restai a preparare da mangiare per tutti.  
Alex non voleva che io facessi anche da cameriera e cuoca, ma per me era un piacere. Scherzando gli dissi che sapevo benissimo che per far prima avrebbero ordinato una pizza o qualcosa dal cinese, e non volevo che mi rimpinzassero Mickey di roba poco salutare.  
\- Non è mica tuo figlio! – ribatté scocciata Monica, all’improvviso.  
\- Ti secca che io voglia bene a quel bambino? – non riuscii ad impedire a me stessa di usare un tono tagliente.  
\- Penso solo che tu abbia troppe pretese su di lui. –   
\- Non sei mica suo padre! – la ripagai con la stessa moneta.  
No, non stavamo parlando di Mickey, non era su di lui che secondo lei io avevo troppe pretese.   
\- Monica, - intervenne Alex per calmare i toni. – Clara è per Mickey la persona più vicina ad una mamma, su questo penso che non ci siano dubbi. Io la pago per fare quello che fa, la pago anche per gli straordinari, la sto pagando anche adesso che sta preparando una cena anche per te. – le rivolse un’occhiata significativa e lei tacque, distogliendo lo sguardo da me.  
Quella sera ero troppo nervosa per restare a mangiare con loro: dissi che avrei lavato io i piatti domani e che avrei mangiato a casa, anche se in realtà mi era passato l’appetito.  
Alex mi raggiunse alla porta mentre mi rimettevo la giacca.  
\- Clara… -   
\- Sì, lo so, ho risposto male a Monica. Mi dispiace, non lo rifarò mai più. – mentii senza guardarlo, tirando su la zip della giacca. L’avrei rifatto cento volte ancora, oh, se l’avrei rifatto!  
La sua mano grande e forte mi accarezzò piano la guancia, e il suo pollice scivolò lentamente sul mio collo. Non ebbi nemmeno il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo su di lui.  
\- Mi dispiace. – fu l’unica cosa che mi mormorò prima di aprirmi la porta.  
Per che cosa fosse dispiaciuto non lo capii bene, ma nel frattempo il mio cuore e i miei ormoni erano già in tempesta.  
  
Alex e Monica stavano lavorando duramente per un progetto decisivo che avrebbero illustrato qualche giorno dopo durante una riunione che si sarebbe svolta nel capoluogo.   
La sera prima della loro partenza Mickey si ammalò: il termometro segnalò 38 e mezzo di febbre, aveva anche difficoltà a respirare.  
\- Proprio ora doveva ammalarsi? – si lamentò Monica. Feci finta di non sentirla.  
\- Cosa facciamo? – domandò più che altro a se stesso Alex.  
\- Cosa facciamo?! – si sorprese Monica. – Alex! Questa è l’occasione di una vita! Non puoi mica sprecarla perché tuo figlio ha la febbre! Penserà la baby sitter a lui, la paghi per questo, no? –   
Alex si voltò verso di lei, non l’avevo mai visto così furioso.  
\- Tu non c’eri quando è nato! Tu non c’eri quando non sapevo come comprare il latte per dargli da mangiare! Tu non c’eri quando le altre volte è stato male e io ero da solo con lui! Lui è e sarà sempre mio figlio, l’unico motivo per cui ho fatto carriera per guadagnare di più, quindi me ne sbatto se non farò _altra_ carriera, chiaro? È _mio_ figlio, vedi di non mettere becco in questa faccenda! –   
Monica sembrò ferita e sconvolta, andò di là in salotto senza dire una parola.   
Alex si sedette al tavolo della cucina con la testa fra le mani. Mi sedetti al suo fianco.  
\- Alex, - gli presi le mani fra le mie. – ascolta: resterò io qui con Mickey. – scosse la testa.  
\- Tu devi andare a scuola… hai gli esami di maturità… -   
\- Un paio di giorni di scuola in meno non mi cambieranno nulla! Non ho fatto molte assenze quest’anno! Stai tranquillo. Mi occuperò io di lui, conosco tutti i numeri utili e le persone che devo chiamare in caso si aggravi, e mio padre e mio fratello possono accompagnarmi al Pronto Soccorso in qualsiasi momento, se proprio andrà male. Ti fidi di me? –   
\- Certo che mi fido. – rispose in un soffio.  
\- Allora affidami Mickey e vai tranquillo alla riunione. Quando vuoi che ti chiami fammi uno squillo e io lo farò. –   
  
Quando Alex e Monica andarono via, Mickey era attaccato alla macchinetta dell’aerosol. Alex mi lasciò due ricariche telefoniche di grosso taglio sul tavolo della cucina.  
Poco dopo la febbre salì a 40.  
Provai a far mangiare qualcosa di liquido e facilmente digeribile a Mickey, ma aveva i polmoni carichi di muco e già respirava a fatica, immaginarsi deglutire del cibo. Eppure doveva farcela, non poteva prendere gli antibiotici a stomaco vuoto.  
Mangiò qualcosina, gli diedi l’antibiotico e provai a far scendere la febbre con delle pezze bagnate di acqua fredda e un farmaco che mi consigliò il suo medico per telefono. Niente. Mickey vomitò cibo e muco e non feci in tempo a prendere un bacile: si sporcò tutto e sporcò anche me e il letto; lo aiutai a cambiarsi.  
Mi ricordai cosa facevo quando da piccola avevo l’asma e la febbre.  
Andai a casa a prendere un paio di vecchie lenzuola, facendo finta davanti a mia madre di avere perfettamente la situazione sotto controllo. Coprii bene il divano, tolsi di torno qualsiasi oggetto potesse sporcarsi e mi munii di un paio di bacili.  
Creai un comodo giaciglio per Mickey sul divano, davanti alla TV, preparai l’aerosol e i suoi DVD preferiti, in modo tale che potesse distrarsi dal suo stesso respiro affannato guardando qualcosa.  
L’infagottai con delle coperte di pile e l’aiutai a mettersi la mascherina dell’aerosol. Mentre lui guardava la TV nell’attesa che la soluzione finisse, io gli rifeci il letto e misi tutto ciò che era sporco in lavatrice, compresi i miei vestiti: avevo preso in prestito qualcosa dall’armadio di Alex facendo parecchie svolte alle estremità.   
Venne il medico a fargli una puntura, visto che non riusciva a prendere la pillola.  
In tutto ciò Alex mi chiamò tre volte: non gli dissi che la febbre era salita e non voleva scendere, non l’avevo detto neanche a Mickey, ma non potei non dirgli che aveva vomitato e che non ero riuscita a dargli l’antibiotico al primo tentativo.  
Nel pomeriggio l’asma non andò di certo meglio, ma Mickey era più calmo: gli diedi di nuovo l’antibiotico come mi aveva consigliato il medico e stavolta non vomitò.  
Provai di nuovo ad abbassargli la temperatura con delle pezze fredde. Cercai del ghiaccio in frigo; non riuscii a fare uscire subito i cubetti dallo stampo e nella disperazione lo sbattei con forza contro il tavolo fino a farmi male, almeno fino a quando non mi ricordai che mamma mi aveva sempre consigliato di bagnare il retro di uno stampo, prima di sbatterlo energicamente sul tavolo per far cadere i cubetti.  
Presi tutti i cubetti che potevo e li buttai in una bacinella con dell’acqua fredda.  
A Mickey piacquero le pezze, questa volta era più lucido per sentirle, e si rasserenò un pochino; le mani quasi mi diventarono viola.  
La temperatura scese a 39 ma, sapendo che di solito la sera la febbre saliva, mi preparai al peggio.  
Quel giorno mangiai solo qualche fettina di pane.  
Verso sera Mickey diventò nervoso, disse che non voleva tornare nel letto, che quando aveva la febbre faceva incubi mostruosi e non voleva addormentarsi. Eppure aveva bisogno di riposare.  
Lo lasciai sul divano con la TV accesa e le luci spente, e mi accoccolai sulla poltrona a fianco sperando che presto o tardi il sonno avesse il sopravvento su di lui.  
La febbre non salì, si addormentò, ma si svegliò vomitando perlopiù muco e forse anche l’antibiotico che aveva preso la sera. Questa volta non si sporcò, però, e ciò lo fece sentire meno vulnerabile.  
Lo coccolai fino a quando non si riaddormentò.  
Il giorno dopo la febbre scese ancora un altro po’, respirò un po’ meglio e riuscì a mangiare un pochino di più. Non vomitò, ma volle restare sul divano e avere di nuovo le pezze fredde. Mamma ci portò del brodo di pollo, mi disse che avevo la faccia di una persona distrutta, ed era vero.  
Non so più quante volte chiamai Alex per rassicurarlo, alla fine mi disse che sarebbe tornato a casa quella sera stessa, visto che la riunione era finita, e io lo pregai di non farlo: non volevo che si mettesse alla guida di notte e preoccupato per suo figlio, ma lui non volle sentire ragioni. Del resto suo figlio aveva pur ereditato la cocciutaggine da qualcuno.  
Mickey tornò nel suo letto, io disfeci il divano e mi feci piccola nella poltrona, provando a distrarmi guardando la TV, ma fu inutile: il mio sguardo continuava a saettare verso l’orologio, ero preoccupatissima per Alex.  
Mickey si lamentò nel sonno un paio di volte, ma per il restò dormì bene.   
Quando sentii scattare la serratura della porta, corsi all’ingresso in ansia: Alex era stravolto, disperato; mi mise la valigetta in mano.  
\- Come sta? –   
\- È a letto in camera sua, sta meglio. –   
Si tolse al volo la giacca e andò da suo figlio. Quando lo raggiunsi lo stava stringendo forte dondolandosi avanti e indietro, mentre Mickey continuava a dormire tranquillo. Mi si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime.  
\- Dove vai? – mi domandò vedendo che stavo prendendo le mie cose.  
\- A casa. – risposi perplessa.  
\- Sono le tre del mattino, sveglierai tutti e li farai preoccupare. – m’indicò l’orologio della cucina guardandomi seriamente preoccupato per la mia salute fisica e mentale.  
\- Ah, già, io… io l’avevo dimenticato… - balbettai confusa.  
\- Resta qui. – assentì.  
\- Dormirò sul divano. –   
\- No, sei distrutta, hai dormito sulla poltrona ieri sera. Dormirai nel letto. –   
\- Ma… -   
Non feci in tempo a protestare: mi prese per mano e mi trascinò delicatamente in camera sua, dove c’era un letto matrimoniale. Mi fece sdraiare e mi rimboccò le coperte, poi si sdraiò accanto a me e mi strinse forte a sé da dietro.  
\- Grazie. – mi sussurrò.  
Mi strinse per tutta la notte, e non so se fu peggio o meglio di fare l’amore.  
  
Mickey ci svegliò intrufolandosi fra di noi, strisciando sotto le coperte dai piedi del letto. Suo padre l’abbracciò ancora semiaddormentato, io mi puntellai su un gomito e li osservai sorridendo intenerita: erano bellissimi. Diedi un bacio sulla guancia ad entrambi e, lasciandoli dormire ancora un po’, andai a preparare la colazione per tutti.  
Nel silenzio della cucina, mentre aprivo sicura sportelli e cassetti e pescavo dal frigo cose che ero certa di trovare lì dentro, una consapevolezza fece capolino dentro di me devastandomi con la potenza di un fulmine a ciel sereno: se qualcuno che mi conosceva fosse entrato in quella casa, si sarebbe accorto della mia presenza. C’era il mio tocco ovunque, in qualche modo.  
Nel frigo c’erano anche le cose che mi piacevano, Alex lo sapeva e le comprava esclusivamente per me, e da quando ero in quella casa un po’ tutto era stato cambiato, e loro due si erano abituati a me come io mi ero abituata a loro.  
Steph aveva ragione: facevo parte della famiglia. Mi tremarono le mani: avevo diciotto anni e per me Mickey era diventato quasi più che un nipote, e Alex… e Alex…  
…e non mi dispiaceva nemmeno.  
Ma per Alex io ero una cara amica, lui mi pagava per essere la baby sitter di Mickey, quindi era meglio fare un bel respiro profondo e spazzare via quei pensieri, o mi sarei illusa e fatta molto male da sola.   
Padre e figlio entrarono in cucina mentre versavo il latte nelle loro tazze.  
\- Buongiorno! – li salutai.  
\- Buongiorno! – ricambiò Mickey, ancora pallido e debole ma decisamente più allegro.  
\- Buongiorno, piccola. – mi disse all’orecchio Alex prima di scoccarmi un bacio sulla guancia.  
Scacciai via il pensiero che in quel momento, visti dall’esterno, dovevamo sembrare un’allegra famigliola come quelle che si vedono nelle pubblicità.  
  
Mickey il giovedì aveva lezioni di chitarra, andavo da lui un’ora dopo il solito: quel giorno Alex mi mandò un SMS chiedendomi di andare da lui.  
\- Che succede? – gli domandai stranita e preoccupata quando mi aprì la porta.  
\- Dobbiamo parlare. – mi rispose serio; lo seguii in salotto.  
\- Clara, - esordì in piedi al centro della stanza. – forse è meglio che tu non sia più la baby sitter di Mickey. –   
\- Cosa?! – quasi urlai.  
\- Io… tu… - farfugliò confuso. – Io l’ho capito che tu provi qualcosa per me. –   
Arrossii distogliendo lo sguardo, e per un attimo mi sembrò di non capire più nulla.  
\- Clara, - continuò. – mi dispiace, ma non è possibile. –   
L’avevo sempre saputo, ma sentirlo dire da lui mi fece più male del previsto.  
\- Ma a me non importa, - replicai il più serenamente possibile. – sono mesi ormai che continuo a lavorare lo stesso per te e… per me è uguale. –   
\- Non per me, - scosse la testa. – io non voglio farti male. – Mi morsi un labbro.  
\- È per questo che non te l’ho detto e ho sperato che non te ne accorgessi: sapevo che mi avresti allontanato. –   
\- È meglio per tutti. –   
\- E Mickey? A lui non pensi? –   
\- Lo faccio anche per lui: ti vede molto più che come una sorella maggiore. –   
\- Non c’è nulla di male… -   
\- Un giorno mi sposerò e le cose potrebbero complicarsi per lui, se non accetterà altre donne al mio fianco. –   
\- Non vedo come tu possa risolvere la cosa allontanandolo da me. – ribattei aspramente.  
\- Lui non ha voluto che tu diventassi la sua baby sitter perché si era innamorato di te, mi sembra chiaro ormai: l’ha fatto perché _io_ m’innamorassi di te. – arrossii di nuovo.  
\- Non è un buon motivo per buttarmi fuori dalle vostre vite. –   
\- Non ti sto allontanando da noi, voglio solo provare a mettere dei paletti, dei limiti. –   
\- Mi dispiace, ma io non riesco a capire: ti sto dicendo che per me non cambia nulla, sto lavorando e lavorerò lo stesso per te, pur sapendo che non ci sarà mai niente fra di noi; mi occuperò di Mickey comunque e, anzi, se vuoi ti aiuterò a fargli capire che fra noi due non ci potrà mai essere niente! – mi costò enormemente dire questo, ma, davvero, non volevo che mi allontanasse da loro due.  
\- Ti stai facendo male, Clara, te ne rendi conto? –   
\- È una cosa che deve importare solo a me, non a te! – alzai il tono.  
\- Non voglio aiutarti a farti male. –   
\- Io… - mi passai le mani sul volto. – Io continuo a non capire, sinceramente. –   
\- E io ti chiedo di rispettare la mia decisione. – era fermo, molto più che deciso, lo conoscevo bene: non l’avrei mai convinto del contrario.   
\- Va-va bene. Ma giurami che permetterai a Mickey di venirmi a trovare tutte le volte che vorrà, lo sai che per me non è un disturbo. – mi annuì e io andai subito via di lì, incredula.  
Non ricordo se prima di allora avevo mai pianto così tanto.  
  
E conobbi la solitudine.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


  
  
“ _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_ /E tutte le strade che dobbiamo percorrere sono tortuose  
 _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_ /E tutte le luci che ci guidano sono accecanti.”  
 _Wonderwall_ \- Oasis  
  
\- Io non riesco a crederci! – mi disse Fab. – Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per suo figlio lui che fa? Ti allontana solo perché sei innamorata di lui! Neanche se l’amore fosse una malattia! –   
\- Abbassa il tono! – l’ammonii. – Mamma e papà sono di là! E, comunque, l’amore _è_ una malattia –   
\- Non me ne frega un cazzo se l’amore è una malattia o meno! Non può trattare così te e quel povero bambino: gli mancherai da morire! –  
Sentirmi dire una cosa simile da Fab, che non era certo conosciuto come un campione di fama mondiale di intuito ed empatia, mi colpii profondamente: era così palese il rapporto che legava me e Mickey? E come vedevano gli altri me e Alex?  
\- Pensi che Alex abbia paura che gli altri ci vedano come una coppia e che quindi nessun ragazzo si avvicini a me? – si grattò la testa e sprofondò a sedere nel mio letto.  
\- Non lo so, ma che gli altri vi vedano come coppia… beh, mamma pensa che stiate insieme. – spalancai gli occhi.  
\- Fab! – esclamai.  
\- Lo dice lei, mica io! – protestò. – E comunque, se lui si fosse fatto meno paranoie, non sarebbe stato male per te… -   
\- FAB! –   
  
Mickey non venne a casa mia tutti i giorni. Diceva che suo padre non voleva, e per me fu straziante raccontargli un sacco di frottole sul perché non potessi più essere la sua baby sitter.  
La mia stanza mi sembrò piccola e soffocante, non riuscii ad impedirmi di ascoltare in loop tutte le canzoni che Alex mi aveva regalato.  
Mi mancava terribilmente, e penso che fu lampante per entrambi che evitassimo tutti e due di incontrarci anche per caso per il palazzo, conoscendo bene gli orari l’uno dell’altra.  
Fab fu gentile e protettivo con me: quando mamma a tavola insisté più volte per sapere perché Alex mi avesse licenziato, intervenne con un’occhiata significativa e dicendo “è così e basta!”  
Mamma capì e tacque.  
Dovettero capire tutti, anche i muri credo.  
Le prime notti quasi non dormii e mi risvegliai sempre pensando di aver fatto un incubo.  
Alex mi mancava tantissimo, mi mancavano i suoi sorrisi e il modo in cui mi prendeva in giro quando ero troppo premurosa con lui e Mickey. Iniziarono anche a mancarmi la sua voce e le sue abitudini.  
Mi sentii davvero sola, e non mi ero mai sentita sola; mi sentivo come se mi avessero sbattuto fuori da un posto che mi apparteneva da sempre, come se quella che stessi vivendo adesso non fosse la stessa realtà che vivevo anche prima di incontrare loro due.  
A scuola, Roberta fu dolcissima: in quei giorni passammo molto tempo insieme, quando Mickey non veniva a casa mia.  
Poi, una sera, ricevetti una chiamata da un numero anonimo.  
\- Pronto? – dissi dubbiosa.  
\- Clara! Sono Steph! – di sottofondo un gran traffico.  
La sua voce mi riempì di gioia, l’adoravo.  
\- Mio Dio! Steph! Come stai? –   
\- Io sto bene, ma quando tornerò lì Alex non starà più tanto bene! Si può sapere cosa ti ha detto di preciso quella testa di cazzo quando ti ha licenziata?! –   
Sospirai e le raccontai la nostra ultima discussione, seguita da una cascata di sue imprecazioni in tedesco.  
\- Non doveva farlo, - disse sicura. – assolutamente no! Mickey è anche mio figlio, io devo essere d’accordo sulla baby sitter che lo accudisce! Quando ti ha assunta io sono stata d’accordo perché prima Mickey mi aveva tanto parlato di te! –   
Sapere quei retroscena mi sorprese.  
\- Non lo sapevo… - provai a dire, ma lei continuò a parlare.  
\- Quel coglione si fa troppe paranoie! Gliel’ho detto mille volte quando ero lì! –   
\- Ha le sue ragioni. –   
\- Quali? –  
\- Per esempio Monica, oltre i dieci anni di età… -   
\- Monica?! Ha lasciato Monica prima dell’ultima riunione, quando Mickey si è ammalato, e giusto appena prima di entrare nella sala conferenze! Le ha detto che non gli importava come sarebbe andata, avrebbero potuto collaborare insieme anche dopo, se lei avesse voluto, ma da quel momento non stavano più insieme! Me l’ha detto lui stesso! …Ammetto che, se davvero ha fatto così, l’ha lasciata con un certo stile… -   
Ero sbalordita.  
\- Ha detto che non vuole aiutarmi a farmi soffrire. –   
\- Per favore, Clara, non difenderlo almeno tu! È stato uno stupido! E per quanto io non possa intromettermi nelle sue relazioni non avrà mai la mia approvazione in altre storie che non riguardino te! –   
Sorrisi amaramente.  
\- Non puoi costringerlo ad amarmi, Steph. –   
\- Ma non lo sto costringendo, lui… Cazzo, mi sta finendo il credito! Ciao! Ti richiamerò presto! – e chiuse in fretta e furia la linea.  
Fissai il mio cellulare confusa: Steph era stata come un tornado, mi aveva lasciata più in subbuglio di prima.  
  
Quasi tre settimane dopo il mio licenziamento, arrivò il mio diciannovesimo compleanno, ed era sabato.  
Roberta mi disse che dovevamo assolutamente passare il pomeriggio insieme, che saremmo andate nella nostra pasticceria preferita a mangiare qualcosa di buono che avrebbe pagato lei e che avrei dovuto comprarmi una bella gonna, di quelle che non mi consideravo “degna” di indossare.  
Mio malgrado le dissi di sì, soprattutto per non abbatterla con la mia depressione e per non deluderla.  
Al mio ritorno a casa da scuola, gli occhi dei miei famigliari mi guardarono sospettosi e stupiti.  
\- Che c’è? – domandai loro togliendomi lo zaino dalla spalla.  
\- Hai ricevuto _queste_. - mi rispose Fab, indicandomi qualcosa sul tavolino all’ingresso.  
Si trattava di un bellissimo mazzo di rose color rosso cupo, e per la precisione erano diciannove.  
Incerta quanto curiosa, provai a vedere se ci fosse un bigliettino firmato fra i gambi, ma quando lo trovai e lo aprii lessi solo “Buon compleanno” scritto in stampatello con inchiostro blu.  
\- Ma… ma chi le manda? –   
\- Se non lo sai tu… - mi disse mia madre. No, non sapevo chi fosse e non ne avevo la minima idea e per giunta non avrei potuto conoscerne la grafia, visto che il mittente aveva, furbamente, scritto in stampatello.  
Avrei mangiato la torta di compleanno con i miei la sera, quindi mi apprestai ad ingozzarmi delle prelibatezze che mi aveva preparato mamma per l’occasione.  
Mentre aiutavo mamma a sparecchiare la tavola, suonarono al citofono. Era di nuovo il fattorino del fioraio e cercava nuovamente me.  
Firmai alquanto basita la ricevuta e mi consegnò un mazzetto di fiori bianchi, davvero piccolo ma grazioso, con al centro una rosellina bianca. Questa volta il biglietto era firmato, riconobbi immediatamente la grafia.  
  
 _Buon compleanno Clara!  
Papà si sarebbe insospettito se ti avessi comprato qualcosa e l’avessi nascosta a casa, così invece l’ho fregato!  
Spero che ti piacciano!  
Ti voglio bene!  
Michael._  
  
L’immaginai seduto sul suo letto tutto affaccendato a contare la sua paghetta moneta dopo moneta, pur di comprarmi qualcosa, come non commuovermi?  
\- Quanti uomini che ti amano e hanno la stessa idea di mandarti fiori! – ironizzò Fab. – Non posso più di certo chiamarti zitella! –   
  
Il pomeriggio con Roberta fu piacevole, invitammo anche dei miei compagni di classe, e al ritorno fu proprio uno dei miei compagni a riaccompagnarmi a casa in motorino.  
Erano le 18,30, quindi non mi affrettai ad entrare nel palazzo onde evitare di incontrare Alex: solitamente a quell’ora Mickey era ancora dal suo compagnetto di scuola e lui in giro con i suoi colleghi.  
Mi tolsi il casco e rimasi un po’ a parlare col mio accompagnatore: era un ragazzo molto simpatico, aveva sempre qualcosa di divertente da raccontare.  
Mentre ridevo e per scherzo gli davo un debole pugno sulla spalla vidi qualcuno sfrecciare velocemente verso l’ingresso del palazzo. Impossibile non riconoscerlo, anche se l’avevo a malapena intravisto.  
Quando si ama una persona si percepiscono le sue emozioni anche a chilometri di distanza, e in quel momento la sua rabbia m’investì come una pioggia di lame di ghiaccio.  
Irrazionalmente mi affrettai a salutare il mio amico e corsi dentro al palazzo; lo raggiunsi davanti all’ascensore.  
\- Ciao. – gli dissi col naso all’insù verso lui, che fissava ostinatamente le porte chiuse dell’ascensore a braccia conserte.  
\- Ciao. – ricambiò, apparentemente privo d’espressioni.  
\- Come stai? E Mickey? – non sapevo nemmeno cosa volevo ottenere provando a parlargli, non sapevo neanche contro chi fosse indirizzata la sua rabbia, anche se qualcosa dentro me mi faceva sospettare ce l’avesse proprio con me. Allontanai quell’ultimo pensiero.  
\- Ho appena accompagnato Mickey da un suo amico. Io sto bene. Vedo che anche tu stai bene. – premette di nuovo ripetutamente il pulsante per chiamare l’ascensore.  
\- Cosa?! – non capivo.  
\- Non credevo che tu fossi come tutte le altre ragazzine, ti facevo più matura: sei passata direttamente da palo in frasca senza pensarci troppo. –  
Quel commento mi fece diventare verde di rabbia. Fremetti.  
Non aspettò l’ascensore, prese le scale senza neanche salutarmi. Io salii sull’ascensore e guardai il mio riflesso nello specchio interno: avevo un’espressione indecifrabile. Arrabbiata, diedi dei pugni alla parete a fianco a me e nella mia mente proliferarono parecchi improperi nei confronti di Alex.  
 _Come osava?_  
Avevo molte cose da dirgli, avevo una montagna di cose da dirgli. Avevo montagne, colline, foreste e giungle di cose da dirgli, per non parlare dei mari e dei laghi.  
Preparai velocemente un discorsetto da fargli e, quando si aprirono le porte dell’ascensore, lo trovai che stava rientrando in casa.  
  
 _There are many things that I would like to say to you_ /Ci sono tante cosa che mi piacerebbe dirti  
 _I don't know how_ /ma non so come.  
 _Wonderwall_ – Oasis  
  
Gli fui addosso con voce schifosamente stridula e m’infilai dentro casa sua prima che lui chiudesse la porta.  
\- Chi ti dà il diritto di giudicare quel che faccio dopo avermi cacciato dalla tua vita? –   
Mi guardò furioso e spinse così forte la porta per chiuderla che pensai che tutto il palazzo avesse sentito il tonfo.  
\- Ti ho lasciata andare perché pensavo stessi soffrendo, – rispose gelidamente. – e poco fa ti ho vista flirtare col primo ragazzino che ti è capitato a tiro. –   
\- Primo: eventualmente sono cazzi miei con chi flirto. Secondo: non è il primo che mi è capitato a tiro, è un mio compagno di classe. Terzo: - e gli puntai un dito contro. – non credere che io sia così disperata per te e, soprattutto, non pensare che io sia una qualsiasi puttanella adolescente che si butta fra le braccia del primo che passa per dimenticare il suo amore non corrisposto. –   
\- È quello che ho visto, perché ti stai incazzando così tanto? – commentò sarcasticamente.  
\- Sei tu quello che si sta incazzando così tanto! –   
\- Come posso non incazzarmi quando avevo preso così seriamente i tuoi sentimenti da allontanarti da me! –  
\- Spiacente! Te l’avevo detto che non era necessario! –   
\- Non m’interessa! –   
\- E non vedo proprio perché dovrebbe essere il contrario! Non deve assolutamente interessarti più niente di me! –   
\- Ti ho vista per puro caso! –   
\- E per puro caso hai anche insinuato che io fossi una puttana! –   
\- Non l’ho mai pensato! Semmai penso che tu meriti molto di più che un ragazzino qualsiasi! – stavamo urlando ormai.  
\- Non è un ragazzino qualsiasi, e non sottolineare con quel tono il fatto che lo sia: ha la mia stessa età! Non hai per caso sperato che io m’innamorassi di qualcuno più giovane di te? Beh, ha la mia età, è un ragazzo e non un uomo come te, ok?! –   
Ero talmente fuori di me che non mi accorsi del modo in cui mi guardò, non lessi nei suoi occhi se la mia ultima frase l’avesse più ferito o provocato, perché non ebbi modo di rendermi conto di niente o di prender fiato dopo avergli urlato quell’ultima mia accusa.  
Mi prese il viso fra la mani quasi facendomi male, premette la sua bocca contro la mia e si fece spazio con forza. Mi baciò in modo violento e appassionato, arrabbiato e deciso per trasmettermi qualcosa che mi arrivò immediatamente dritta al cervello come una scarica elettrica, rendendomi così sorpresa e sconvolta da lasciarmi subito mollemente andare. Così tanto che all’iniziò non seguii i suoi movimenti. Poi le mie mani si mossero da sole, senza che io lo volessi.  
Tuffai le dita fra i suoi capelli, li sciolsi, piantai le unghie sulle sue spalle con forza, sicura che le avrebbe sentite attraverso la maglietta, e lui, senza smettere di baciarmi, mi sollevò afferrandomi per i fianchi e mi fece sedere sul tavolo all’ingresso.  
La sua bocca si posò sul mio collo e pensai seriamente che mi avrebbe divorata, ma non m’importò affatto, anche perché nel frattempo le sue mani s’infilarono rapidamente sotto ai miei vestiti regalandomi carezze rapide e sensuali. Anche se non mi toccò dappertutto a me sembrò che lo stesse facendo: il suo tocco possessivo mi diede alla testa, e io cercai la sua pelle.   
Non capii più quando, come e perché ci stessimo baciando appassionatamente all’ingresso di casa sua mandando in pezzi il posacenere dove di solito posavamo le chiavi di casa, e francamente m’importava meno che niente saperlo.   
Gemetti e lui mi morse il collo, e gli regali un gemito più forte all’orecchio.  
Si separò dalla mia bocca col fiatone, mi strinse più forte a sé e poggiò la fronte contro la mia.  
\- Io non ti bacerò mai come un ragazzino inesperto, da me non avrai carezze innocenti e movimenti incerti, capisci? – mi parlò dolcemente. – Io ci sono già passato, le mie esigenze sono altre. –  
\- Le ho sentite. – deglutii.   
\- Non ti accompagnerò al centro con gli amici, non usciremo mano nella mano per andare a prendere qualcosa al bar. Io ti porterò qualche volta a cena fuori da soli, ma per la maggior parte di volte Mickey sarà con noi. Avremo il nostro tempo da passare insieme e da soli, ma sarà diverso da quello delle coppie della tua età. –   
\- Lo so. –   
\- Io ti voglio al mio fianco, voglio che tu sia la mia compagna, che qualsiasi cosa accada io possa contare su di te come tu puoi contare su di me. Non ti priverò mai dei tuoi spazi né della tua età, non potrei mai farlo, ma devi essere cosciente del fatto che io mi aspetterò da te che penserai sempre per due, se non per tre. –   
\- Io amo Mickey. – ammisi.   
\- E io amo te. – mi sollevò il mento verso lui. – Mi sei piaciuta fin dall’inizio, fin da quando ci siamo visti giù alla fermata dell’autobus… –   
\- Ma… - obiettai, ma lui mi zittì con un dito sulle labbra, sorridendo in modo strano e continuando a parlare.  
\- Quel giorno, notando come mi guardavi, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a quanto saresti stata piccola e morbida fra le mie braccia. Mi sono concesso molti più pensieri poco casti di quelli che tu possa mai immaginare. – arrossii, lui se ne accorse e rise. – Vedi? Non immagini nemmeno quello che vorrei e potrei farti… piccola e innocente… - mi prese in giro.  
\- Non ho paura. – mentii spudoratamente, anche se in quel momento i miei ormoni provavano misteriosamente gioia nell’aver paura.  
Mi strinse i polsi e mi guardò malizioso.  
\- E se io ti dicessi che quel giorno ho immaginato anche che tu fossi vergine per essere io a insegnarti tutto? –   
\- Io _sono_ vergine. – confessai flebile.  
\- Meraviglioso. – commentò ironicamente prima di baciarmi dolcemente e a lungo; non capii se stesse continuando a prendermi in giro o meno, ma non m’importava poi molto. Più tardi avrei capito _quanto_ dicesse sul serio.  
\- I primi tempi ho trovato disturbante averti sempre intorno, - confessò. – e saperti a casa ad ogni mio ritorno mi confondeva e mi agitava come poche cose: non riuscivo a distaccarti dall’idea di una possibile compagna che faceva per me. Io e Mickey siamo sempre stati soli, e vederti stare così bene con noi m’incuriosiva, mi attraeva e mi faceva stare bene: per un po’ ho temuto di averti idealizzata. –   
\- Sono sempre stata bene con voi, per me è stato naturale abituarmi ai vostri ritmi e alla vostra vita… - gli accarezzai distrattamente le spalle.   
\- Lo so, è stato così anche per noi. Mickey mi ha fatto capire di volerti con noi e credo che sia stato allora che ho perso ogni inibizione. Poi sono impazzito del tutto e ho avuto paura. –  
\- Perché? – mi stupii.   
\- Quando Mickey è stato male, tu l’hai accudito come né più e né meno di una mamma. Non avrei affidato mio figlio a nessun’altra persona al mondo. Ero lontano da casa, e pensare che tu eri lì ad occuparti di Mickey da sola mi ha fatto male e bene allo stesso tempo: ero tranquillo perché c’eri tu, ero distrutto perché non potevo essere con voi, che avevate entrambi bisogno di me. Ho visto noi tre come una famiglia e ho pensato di non averne il diritto: tu sei troppo giovane. –   
Scossi la testa.  
\- Ti amo… –   
\- L’ho sempre saputo. – sorrise.  
\- …non credo di poter rinunciare a voi, perché credo che non vi avrò mai più: certi treni passano una sola volta nella vita. –   
\- Ma è anche vero che si è giovani solo una volta nella vita. –   
\- Posso anche continuare ad essere giovane insieme a te. –   
Mi prese il viso fra le mani e mi guardò negli occhi a lungo.  
\- Credo di amarti da impazzire. – sussurrò.  
\- Allora non cacciarmi mai più dalla tua vita. –   
Mi baciò di nuovo a lungo, permettendomi di assaporare bene la sua dolcezza e tenerezza prima che i nostri istinti si facessero di nuovo sentire.  
\- Buon compleanno. - mi disse prendendomi in braccio per portarmi in camera sua. – Le rose te l’ho mandate io. – aggiunse sdraiandomi sul letto e chiudendomi la bocca con un bacio prima che potessi replicare.  
Non mi domandò se fossi sicura o meno di voler fare l’amore, perché sapeva benissimo che se l’avesse fatto l’avrei preso a calci, e perché lui era ed è orgoglioso: mi voleva, non negò mai che avesse desiderato che la mia prima volta fosse sua, e adesso l’avrebbe ottenuta.  
Fu sorprendentemente meraviglioso, anche se all’inizio mi fece più male del previsto e lui mi baciò le lacrime.  
  
Non mi sono mai pentita di niente.  
  
Scoprii così che non avevo mai capito che mi ricambiasse, ostinata com’ero nel pensare che lui mi considerasse una bambina, che Steph, durante la sua permanenza, l’aveva rimproverato per tutto il tempo perché aveva capito tutto, e che Monica mi detestava meno cordialmente di quanto pensassi.  
  
Sono passati alcuni anni ormai.  
  
Ammetto che all’inizio della nostra storia fu strano relazionarmi con i miei coetanei, perché eravamo “additati” come una coppia diversa, per certi versi bizzarra, e la nostra quotidianità era abbastanza lontana da quella delle altre coppie della mia età. Eppure questa stranezza non mi spaventò, per quanto Alex avesse avuto paura che proprio questo mi avrebbe portata via da lui.  
Erano lui e Mickey a farmi stare bene, non sentivo l’esigenza d’altro, né tuttora la sento.  
  
Fab dice che la mia storia con Alex spiega molte cose di me, che se prima di lui non ho avuto nessun altro è stato semplicemente perché sbagliavo target ed età. Ma non è certo per la sua discutibile ironia che voglio bene a mio fratello.  
  
Steph dice invece che vuole un sacco di foto della discussione della mia tesi di laurea, perché sente che potrei partorire lì, davanti alla commissione. La cosa diverte molto Alex, almeno fino a quando non lo guardo male.  
  
Detesto che mi si accarezzi il pancione, tuttavia lascio che Mickey lo faccia tutte le sere prima di andare a dormire.  
  
Nel silenzio della nostra casa, mentre noi, suoi abitanti, ci prepariamo per andare a dormire, guardo il mezzo disordine che regna in soggiorno e penso che, per quanto sia vero che non sono l’unica al mondo a provare questi sentimenti, io li provo, e tanto mi basta.  
  
 _”I don't believe that anybody feels_  
The way I do about you now  
And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
but I don't know how  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall.”  
  
“Non credo che nessuno provi  
Quello che provo io ora per te  
E tutte le strade che dobbiamo percorrere sono tortuose  
E tutte le luci che ci guidano sono accecanti  
ci sono tante cosa che mi piacerebbe dirti  
ma non so come  
Ho detto forse sarai colei che mi salverà?  
E dopotutto tu  
sei la mia ancora di salvezza.”  
  
  


 


End file.
